


After The Fire

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Angie moved to a new apartment in New York. There's one problem. They need to find an extra roommate to help with the rent. They go through many interviews before meeting none other than Blaine Anderson, the hottest firefighter in New York...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel lugged the final box into the new apartment. Groaning as he dropped it in his room with a thud. He just moved into this apartment with his best friend, Angela Porter, and they moved to New York with high hopes, after opening a cupcake bakery together. After all, they say the best time to start a business is in a recession. he looked around the decently sized apartment. Three bedrooms and one bath with a nicely sized kitchen. It should do nicely. But there was no way they would be able to keep up with the rent with a new business's income.

"Hey Angie?" Kurt called, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, hun?" Angie called back.

"Did you get any calls about a roommate yet?" Kurt asked, walking into the living room to see the young girl lounging on the sofa.

"One. She's coming by in a couple days. But I dont know..She just didn't sound like she'd be a good roommate. I was thinking about making flyers and putting them around. Maybe one in the newspaper. Do a mass interview on like Saturday? What do you think?"

"That sounds good.." Kurt said, lifting her legs up, plopping down on the sofa and letting them fall back on his lap.

"I hope we get a good one.." Angie said. "There are some crazy people out there.."

"Maybe if we're lucky we can get a hot guy." Kurt giggled, looking over at the blonde.

Angie laughed. "That would be the best!"

"Agreed." Kurt laughed lightly. "God, I'm exhausted.."

"Me too. I can't wait until we're done.."

"But I want to be lazy.." Kurt groaned, his head falling back.

"Let's do it tomorrow," Angie sighed.

"Good idea.." Kurt said, sighing softly. "Do you want to make the flyer? I'll go down to Kinkos and make some copies." Kurt said.

"Yeah, let me grab the laptop."

Kurt nodded as the shorter girl stood, groaning as she walked off to the room.

She grabbed her laptop and sat back down. She opened up a program and started designing.

"What if all we get are like, crazy cat ladies?" Kurt asked.

"Oh God," Angie groaned. "Let's hope for the hot guy."

"Good." Kurt giggled, laying back on the sofa.

Angie messed around with the flyer before turning to Kurt. "What do you think?"

Kurt looked, up, looking over the flier and smiled. "Looks good."

She saved it to her flash drive and handed it to Kurt.

"I'll be back.." Kurt said, shoving it in his pocket. "Remember, one of us has to go take a shift at the bakery later.." He said, standing.

"I can do it," Angie said softly.

"Alright. Hopefully Samantha hasn't burnt the place down.." He sighed, referring to their newest employee.

Angie chuckled. "I'm sure she's okay."

"I'll put up a few of the flyers on the way home." Kurt said, as he grabbed his keys.

"Alright. I'll probably be at work when you get back. Want to drop a couple off? I can put some up and add one to the bulletin board."

"Alright. See you then." Kurt said, walking out the door.

Angie sighed, getting up and showering before heading to work.

Kurt walked down to the fed ex and made a good amount of copies. He gathered them him his arms before starting out the door and down the street, taping them up here and there before he turned around quickly and someone ran into him, sending the papers flying into the air and knocking him back.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry.." a voice said quickly, bending down and helping Kurt pick up the flyers.

Kurt didn't look up, as he gathered up the papers. He sighed deeply, "It's okay.."

The guy handed Kurt the ones he picked up. "I'd help put them up to make up for it. But I really have to get to work..I really am sorry.." he said before he ran off.

Kurt finally looked up as the man ran off, and all he saw was dark curls. He shook his head, thinking that he was good for helping pick some of them up before gathering the rest of them and walking off to the bakery.

Angie smiled when Kurt walked in. "You get some put up?"

"A few..And this guy like ran into me and sent them everywhere.." Kurt said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. It was unnaturally hot, even for it being the middle of summer.

"Oohhh! Was he cute?" Angie asked.

"I didn't get a good look at him.." Kurt said, setting the disheveled pile of fliers on the glass counter. "He helped me pick up a few and then ran off."

"Weird.." Angie said, shrugging it off. "You think people will really come?"

"I hope so.." Kurt sighed. "Can I get a cup of ice or something?"

Angie raised an eyebrow at him. "Kurt. You and I opened this store. You don't have to ask for ice."

"I know..I'm just dying.." Kurt groaned, pulling at the collar of his sweat covered v neck as he walked around the counter to the freezer. "I hate this weather. I can't even wear what I want."

"I know. But at least you don't have to be here with all those ovens."

"Don't complain..I'll help out.." He said, filling a cup with ice. He popped one into his mouth and grabbed his apron, tying it around his waist. "Do we have any orders?" he asked around the ice.

"Yeah. A couple. But one is pretty interesting.." Angie said, a huge grin on her face.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking through the book.

"It's for Friday night. A guy came in. He's gonna propose to his girlfriend at her birthday party. He wants us to do a pretty big cake. He was thinking red velvet. And asked if we could maybe shape it like the box a ring comes in..What do you think?"

"Sounds good!" Kurt smiled, clapping his hands together.

Angie pulled out about a piece of paper and showed it to Kurt. "I drew a little sketch of my idea. But if you have anything to add, let me know.." It was two square cakes. One was flat while the other was leaning against one of the flat one's sides. The top piece, which was the tilted one, was designed to be the top of the box. It had a bow and ribbon on it. And in the center of the bottom part was a drawing of an engagement ring. On the front of the cake was another ribbon that read "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! I love it..Hopefully she'll say yes, and love it too." He giggled.

"I hope so. It's a great way to get our name out there. Do you have any color suggestions or icing flavors in mind?"

"Well we could do a cream cheese icing because that always tastes good with red velvet.." He smiled, walking back to gather the pans.

"Oohhh! What if we did a little design around it with -a chocolate drizzle?"

"This is why you're my best friend, you genius." Kurt winked as they got to work.

They spent the rest of the night coming up with the plans and even doing a very small test run of it. Kurt looked down at the smaller version of the cake and smiled. "I love it..He breathed out."

"Me too," Angie smiled. "Now it's the really fun part!"

Kurt gave the blonde a knowing smile. "And what would that be?"

"Tasting!" she giggled, handing Kurt a fork.

Kurt grinned, digging a fork into the cake and bringing it to his lips, taking a bite. "Mmmph..Another job well done my dear."

Angie took a bite, rolling her eyes as she moaned.

"Well I do believe this will suffice." He smiled as they heard the bell ring, indicating a customer.

They walked back to the counter and greeted the customer. But it turned out not to be a customer, just Samantha. "Hey, did you guys hear about the fire like, a block down from your apartment?"

"What?" Angie asked quickly. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine, but this firefighter like almost died, he got trapped in there after he helped this old woman out and he had to like chop his way out! It was crazy!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped.

"I bet he's hot too.." Angie said. "Hot firefighter that saves lives...Now that's the roommate we should wish for!"

"Like that's happening." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"A girl can dream," Angie giggled. "But really. I'd love to meet him. That's just so amazing."

"It is. But I'd like to see said firefighter make a cake like you." Kurt smiled.

"Not too bad yourself, Hummel," Angie said, smiling.

Kurt just laughed. "You think it's about time to close up shop?"

"Yeah. I'm so ready to relax."

"Me too.." Kurt sighed, taking off the apron and throwing it on the counter.

They made sure everything was turned off and went through their normal closing routine before heading home. They got most of their done that weekend before it was Saturday and the day for the interviews came. There was a knock at the door. "You ready for this?" Angie asked.

"Let's do it." Kurt smiled, sitting down on the couch.

Angie let the first one in an introduced them.  
"What's your name?"

The young girl examined the chair closely before gingerly sitting down on it. "Uh..Leslie Jordan." She said, giving a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, no nothing..I just seem to have forgotten my portable vacuum..I just..Strange chair. Not sure if it's clean.." She said, attempting to smile.

Angie bit back a laugh. "I'm sure it's just fine."

She nodded, giving a small nervous laugh.

"So.." Kurt said quickly. "What made you start looking for roommates?"

"Um well..My mom thinks I'm too old to be living at home so she brought me this flyer and..Here I am.

"Oh. Okay.." Angie said awkwardly. "And how old are you?"

"Twenty." Leslie said simply.

"You seem to have a problem with messy things." Kurt said carefully. "Is that right?"

"No..No..I-I would have to have everything clean..Always." She said seriously.

"What Kurt means is..Well, we have our own bakery. And sometimes one of us will get an idea and we'll try it out here. It tends to get messy around here. We clean up. But we like to have fun first," Angie said.

"Fun?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Flour seems to wind up all over each other and the counters. We enjoy what we do." Angie explained.

"Is that something you could handle seeing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh no..nonono..Thank you for your time, but I have to go. Goodbye." She said quickly, practically running out the door.

Angie couldn't stop laughing when the door shut. "Ohmygod.."

"What the hell?" Kurt breathed out before laughing as well.

"Today is going to be interesting.."

"I can already tell.." Kurt gasped as he stopped laughing.

There was another knock and Angie looked at Kurt before leading another candidate in.

Kurt smiled up at the young man. "So what's your name?"

"Derek.." he said a bit shyly.

"Alright Derek, so why are you looking for a roommate?"

"W-well I just graduated from college..And I-I'd rather not go home.."

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Kurt said.

"I just don't really want to rely on them. And well..mom always bugs me about my video games."

"Video games?" Angie asked.

Derek nodded. "She thinks I play too much. But whatever."

"How much do you play?" Kurt asked, looking at the young looking boy and raising an eyebrow.

"A couple hours a day maybe..Then when I can't sleep."

"How many hours is a couple?"

"Well..I'd game for about two hours before I went to school..Come home and get in a nine to twelve hour sesh..Maybe sleep a bit." Derek said.

Angie's jaw dropped. "Oh wow..Do you do all that stuff with the talking over the thing? I don't know anything about video games.."

"Yeah, I have a headset. Turtle Beach Ear Force Delta..Gaming Chair, surround sound, Sony 3D tv. The basics." He shrugged.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "So..at any time..you might randomly get really into it and get really loud..Like, at night..?"

"Sometimes, not often."

Angie brought her hands down on her legs, giving a fake smile. "Well thank you for coming. We have some other people to meet with. But, we'll call you."

"Alright.." Derek smiled. "Call me." He said, winking at Angie before walking out.

Angie turned to Kurt. "Hell no! Nu uh! No way in fucking hell!"

"Oh my god..Twelve hours? Twelve?" Kurt said in shock.

"He won't even have time to work. God! How can someone do that and not go crazy? And gross! Did you see that wink? I need a shower now. Ugh!"

Kurt shivered, wiping himself off. "God did he ever shower?"

"Didn't smell like it," Angie said, pulling a face as another person knocked on the door. "Your turn," she chuckled.

"Third time's a charm?" Kurt sighed as he opened the door.

A young perky blonde followed Kurt to the couch and shook their hands.  
"Hi! I'm Hope! Oh god. I love this apartment!"

"Oh. Hi!" Angie smiled.

"I saw your flyer and just had to come check it out." she pulled out a tube of toothpaste from her purse and put a little in her mouth.

Kurt and Angie's eyes went wide as they stared at the girl.  
"Oh..Uh.."

"Oh sorry. Don't mind me. I just love the minty fresh taste! My mom tried putting me on that show. What's it called? My strange addiction or something. But I'm not addicted. It just tastes good and it whitens teeth. See?" she rambled before flashing her almost too white teeth.

Kurt and Angie flinched back a bit. "Oh..That's..Great.." Kurt said, giving a fake smile.

"So tell me more about you two. You look like fun!"

"Umm..We own the bakery down the street." Angie said.

"Ohmygod! How yummy! You should so teach me a few things!"

"You are so energetic!" Kurt said loudly.

"Yeah. I've always been this way. Some people can't handle it. I just go go go go go none stop. It's great!" she said happily.

"Well! That's fantastic. We will give you a call..Just wait for us to ring you." Kurt said smiling.

Hope jumped up and hugged them. "It was so nice meeting you!" she said before heading out the door.

"Oh my fucking god, no.." Kurt groaned.

"Seriously? I'm giving this one more chance for today."

"Me too..Just..Ugh.." Kurt breathed out.

Angie sighed when there was another knock. She opened the door and saw another young girl. She tentatively shook Angie's hand. Angie couldn't help but notice the girl pressing her back to the wall and sliding against it the whole way to the living room.

"Hello there.." Angie said awkwardly, walking over to the couch.

"H-hi.." the girl said quietly, rubbing her behind on the entertainment center before sitting in the chair and moving around to get comfortable.

"So..What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"Ashley.." she said, looking down.

"So you think you'd be a good roommate?" Angie said.

Ashley nodded. "I'll pitch in of course. I-I tend to keep to myself so I won't be in either if your way.."

"Alright." Kurt nodded smiling.

Ashley shifted in her seat again. "What are you two looking for..?"

"Just someone who can help pay rent, go out with us." Angie grinned.

"I-I've never really gone out.."

"Well you know, there's always a good time to start.." Angie said. She readjusted herself again and Angie quirked an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she said quietly.

"You just..Seem uncomfortable.."

"I-I'm fine..."

"Alright.." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Ashley looked back down. "So what kind of stuff do you do?"

"Well a lot of the time, we're either at the bakery, or home, working on stuff for the bakery, or like I said, going out dancing." Kurt smiled.

"I-I don't know how?"

"Well you don't have to do it with us ." Kurt shrugged.

"True," she said quietly.

"Well, we'll think about it and we'll give you a call." Angie smiled.

Ashley nodded. "It was nice meeting you.."

Kurt nodded as the Ashley got up, starting out the door dragging her ass along the wall and door before opening it and stepping out.

"What the hell was that?" Angie asked.

"She was like..Rubbing her ass on everything.." Kurt said, his eyebrows knit together.

"I know! God I'm going to have to clean everything!"

"Well we can call Leslie to clean for us." Kurt scoffed.

"Ha! No thank you. God. Is it so hard to meet a normal person?" Angie sighed as someone else knocked. "I'm just going to tell them we found someone.." she walked over and opened the door, her eyes going wide. It was a young man, about their age. The way he was sweating made his shirt cling tightly to his abs. He had beautiful dark curls. He was a little short but damn he was fine! She licked her lips as she motioned for him to go to the living room. She got Kurt's attention as she walked behind the man, pretending to fan herself. When he stopped, she smiled at him.  
"Hi. I'm Angie and this is Kurt.."

"Hi!" He grinned, smiling. "I'm Blaine."

Angie ran her fingers along his biceps. God, his whole body was just glistening. "Would you like a drink? You're so hot.."

"Please..It's a scorcher today." Blaine breathed out, tugging at the collar of his shirt, which Kurt noticed read "New York Fire Department". God this guy was hot.

"Oh god, I know," Angie said, handing him a glass of water. "I was just thinking about heading down to the indoor pool in a little bit. They keep it nice and cool in the summers. You are more than welcome to join us. I bet you could use it.."

"What Angela means to say is..You're here because you're interested in a room?" Kurt asked, stepping between them.

Blaine smiled wide. "I am. I need somewhere that's closer to where I work."

"Where would that be?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on the small of his back and leading him to the couch.

"The fire department a few blocks from here," Blaine answered as they each sat on a side of him.

"Oohhh a fire fighter..What's that like?" Angie asked.

"Pretty boring..Except last week. There was a huge fire not even a block from here." Blaine shrugged before chugging the water.

"Was that you that saved the woman?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yeah.." Blaine said humbly, giving a light smile. "Just doing my job.."

Angie's face lit up. "That was so brave of you.."

"Thanks.." He blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

Angle couldn't get over how gorgeous Blaine was. Just the other day she was talking about him being their roommate and here he was.

Blaine looked over to Kurt. "You know..You look so familiar.."

"Really?" Kurt asked, perking up.

Blaine studied Kurt's face for a moment, making him blush. "I got it! You were hanging up those flyers! I had just gotten the call about the fire and I ran into you..."

"You were the guy that ran into me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I felt terrible. So I went back, wondering what the flyers were for. I wanted to apologize and say I really was in a hurry. Then it was for a roommate and well I need one so here I am.."

"Small world.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's honey-hazel eyes.

"Forgive me?" Blaine asked, flashing a goofy grin.

"O-Of course.." Kurt said, smiling back.

"So, Blaine.." Angie said. "How about that swim..?"

"I can't right now..I have to get back to work in a bit..But, if you don't find anyone better, call me?" Blaine asked.

"We'll call," Angie said, smiling wide.

"Oh wait, you need my number right?" He giggled.

"I'll get it." Kurt said quickly, whipping out his phone.

Blaine leaned in, giving Kurt his number as Angie glared at her roommate.

Kurt smiled. "Bye.." He said softly before Blaine walked out. "Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!"

"There is no way in hell that we are saying no!"

"Oh my god he's do hot!" Kurt said, collapsing back onto the couch.

"I definitely could use a shower now," Angie sighed. "Did you see those abs?"

"How could I not..Holy shit..Dibs!" He said quickly, sitting up and pointing at her.

"Only if he's gay," she chuckled.

"I can fix that if he's not." Kurt said slyly.

Angie chuckled. "Best roommate ever!"

"I want to call him right now.." Kurt groaned.

"Me too...But we should wait until tonight at least.."

"Good idea." Kurt sighed,

Angie headed to the kitchen and pulled out some cleaning supplies. "I feel so gross after that one girl Ashley.."

"Oh god me too.." Kurt groaned.

"Can you believe that he came in though? I seriously never thought could happen when I said it."

"A hot young fireman..The same one that saved that woman. It's fate!" Kurt giggled.

"And don't forget the one that ran into you as well," Angie smiled.

"And you couldn't keep your hands off of him." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"And you were doing your whole looking-into-my-big-innocent-blue-eyes thing."

"I was not!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh my god! You so were!" Angie giggled.

"I have never done that." Kurt scoffed.

Angie couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her. "You do it whenever you want something or when you're talking to a hot guy."

"Well I hope it works..God..Who am I kidding. He's straight..I mean look at him." Kurt sighed.

"Well I don't know. If he is, he's not obvious. But we haven't been around him long enough to know for sure. Hell, it is New York. Buy if not, sorry boo. He's mine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well I don't want to get my hopes up." he sighed, standing.

"I know what you mean." Angie said as she started cleaning.

"Well what if he has a girlfriend?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"Then he's just our ridiculously hot, firefighting roommate, I guess."

Kurt sighed. "That's all he'll be until we know."

"Yeah. But we can still look at least. You know you wanted to see him take that shirt off and dive into the pool."

"Oh dear god yes." Kurt breathed out.

"He's so hot.." Angie sighed. "God, those muscles felt good.."

"Bitch.." Kurt giggled, cutting his eyes at her.

"Hey! You had your hand on his lower back!" She chuckled.

"And it was glorious." Kurt laughed.

"I bet..I wonder what those abs would look like glistening in the sun.."

"Oh my god shut up!" Kurt groaned, laughing.

Angie giggled. "I'm gonna shower. Was there anything you wanted to do tonight?"

"I don't have anything in mind, except for calling Blaine." Kurt said, stretching.

Angie nodded before heading off to shower.

Kurt laid back on the couch, sighing deeply. Blaine probably wasn't gay. Even if he was he probably already had someone. Kurt couldn't come on to him so strongly, not like Angie had at least.

Angie came out in her towel. "We should go out.."

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanna dance..I don't care where."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good!"

"Alright. You should go ahead and shower. You take forever!" She giggled.

"Fine." Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes and getting up to shower.

Angie got dressed and did her hair. She wore a tight pink dress that came down to the middle of her thighs and gorgeous pumps to match. She was waiting for Kurt when she looked at the clock. It was almost nine. It had been a few hours since all the interviews. She bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Angie shrugged, picking up kurts phone and calling Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine answered happily.

"Is this Blaine?" she asked a lite nervously.

"Yes it is." He replied.

"Hey, this is Angie!" she said, smiling wide.

"Hey Angie." Blaine said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Let me guess, you're calling to turn me down?" He said playfully.

Angie giggled. "The opposite actually."

"Well great!" Blaine said happily.

"Kurt and I are gonna go out to celebrate. You want to come..?"

"Sounds good. Where to?"

"You know that club downtown? It's just a few blocks from here." she asked before giving him the directions.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Blaine said, in a voice that made her swoon.

She giggled as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Bye Blaine.." she said before handing up.  
"Kurt! KURT!" she screamed, running to his room.

"What?" he asked, poking his head out the door, his hair halfway done.

"You better wear something super sexy!" she said, pushing the door open.

"Why?"

"Because super mega foxy awesome hot fireman will be joining us!"

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped.

"Yes sir!" Angie said, grinning.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a little longer than I thought Angie." Kurt said, closing the door again.

"I know," she giggled.

Kurt sighed, dragging his brush through his hair again and starting over.

Angie went to her room and touched up her hair and make-up before looking into her full view mirror and smiling. Tonight was going to be so amazing.

Kurt finally came out of his room, hair perfect and skin glowing. He was wearing black skinny jeans, his tightest, a white v neck, and a black, white and red cardigan, along with his white boots.

"You sure you want to wear those jeans?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"Well, blaine is pretty damn sexy. And it has been a while..You sure you can control yourself? I'm just worried you may get a little..uncomfortable in those tight pants.." she teased, smiling to herself.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Angie chuckled. "Let's go."

Kurt grabbed his phone, and called Blaine.

Blaine was working on taming his curls when his phone rang.

"Hey, we're about to leave. Are you ready?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Almost. I'm finishing my hair right now," Blaine said. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Just meet us here, we can all walk together." Kurt smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Bye.." Kurt said, before waiting until he was sure Blaine hung up and kept the phone to his ear, looking at Angie. "What's that Blaine? You want me? So very desperately?" he said dramatically.

Angie shook her head. "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

Kurt just laughed, shoving the phone in his pocket.

"I would have died laughing if he had only pretended to hang up."

"Don't even joke like that!" Kurt scolded.

Angie laughed. "Kurt. You looked at your phone to make sure he hung up. You're fine."

"I'm just saying..Oh my god, I would've been mortified." Kurt groaned.

"It would've been the funniest thing ever!"

"No it would not!"

They went back and forth for a little while longer until there was a knock at the door. Angie jumped up, rushing to the door before Kurt could. She smoothed out her dress and opened the door.  
"Hey!" she said happily. "You look great!"

Blaine grinned. "Hey.." He said. He was wearing a dark green button up that fit him amazing and some dark, tight, but not too tight jeans.

Kurt walked up next. "You ready?"

"Wow, you guys looks amazing." Blaine said, looking them both up and down.

They both blushed and thanked Blaine. Angie grabbed his arm as they walked out. "So do you think you'll like it here?"

"The apartment looks really nice. I think I'll love it." He smiled as Kurt shot Angie a look.

Angie couldn't help but smile. "Good. You'll have your own room and all. But I have to warn you. This one," she said, pointing to Kurt. "Takes forever to shower and get ready."

"I'm the same way." Blaine said, laughing lightly.

"Really?" Kurt asked, walking next to Blaine. "Well I can see why. That hair. So many possibilities!"

""You like it? I just can't think of anything else to do with it." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"I do like it. I wouldn't gel it if I were you. You know, being around fires and all. Although I feel like you've tried that look. I like this though. It's natural and looks so soft and healthy."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Kurt.."

"You're welcome," Kurt said as they got in line at the club. They talked as they moved closer to the door. Once they were there, Kurt smiled at the bouncer and pulled out his wallet to pay for them."

"Oh you don't have to do that Kurt.." Blaine said.

Kurt reached out and stopped Blaine's hand from reaching for his wallet. "I want to.."

Blaine gave that big, goofy smile. "Thanks.."

Kurt fluttered his eye lashes. "You're welcome," he said softly, earning a glare from Angie.

Kurt thought he saw a light blush on Blaine's cheeks, but passed it off as his imagination.

They went inside and headed to the bar. "Do you drink?" Angie asked.

"I could use a beer." Blaine said.

"Appletini?" Angie asked Kurt.

"Redbull and vodka." Kurt said.

Angie smiled, turning to the bartender and leaning over as she spoke over the music. "Two red bull and vodkas and a beer.."

They gory their drinks and sat at the bar. "So tell us about you." Kurt said to Blaine.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Where are you from?" Angie asked, sipping her drink.

"Westerville, Ohio," Blaine smiled.

"Really? I'm from Lima!" Kurt said, smiling at him.

"You know Dalton Academy?"

"I almost went there once.." Kurt said.

"No way!" Blaine said, eyes wide with amazement. "I went there!"

"Were you in your school's glee club?" Kurt asked.

"I was the lead Warbler.."

"You? We competed against you guys at regionals every year." Kurt smiled.

"Wait..McKinley?" Blaine asked.

"New Directions." Kurt nodded.

"You guys were so good!"

"Not as amazing as you!" Kurt grinned.

Blaine looked down and Kurt thought he was blushing again.

"So..Glee club? What was that like?" Angie asked.

"We were an acapella group called the Warblers at this prep school I went to." Blaine said, taking a swig if his beer.

"They were the best!" Kurt said seriously. "Do you still sing?"

"Well, I do sometimes. I play guitar and sing a few blocks down at this coffee shop every once in a while." Blaine said.

"You should tell us when. We'd love to come check you out..Your voice I mean.." Angie smiled.

Blaine giggled. "Sounds good. I play every other weekend."

"We'll so be there," Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine grinned.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Angie smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned as they got up. "You coming, Kurt?"

Kurt's face lit up. "Yeah." He smiled, standing.

Blaine grabbed their hands as the headed to the dance floor.

They all danced together, grinning as their bodies moved to the music.

Blaine moved between them as he rolled his body.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine as he rocked his hips with him.

Angie squeezed in between them, swaying her hips with the music.

Blaine placed his hands on Angie's hips, pulling her closer.

Angie's heart pounded in her chest as she started to grind against him.

Blaine smiled as he started to roll his hips with hers.

Angie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

"I love your dress.." Blaine said in her ear.

Angie shivered. "T-Thank you..You look so hot, Blaine.."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Thanks, so do you."

She blushed lightly as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Blaine was so sexy and the way his breath ghosted over her ear drove her crazy in the most amazing way.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as he watched the exchange, but like he said before, Blaine was most likely straight.

But out of nowhere, Blaine pulled Kurt closer and started to dance with him.

Kurt gasped, a blush coloring his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he moved his body with the taller boy's.

Kurt tried not to moan as Blaine grinded into him.

"You're a great dancer," Blaine said, looking down at Kurt's hips.

"You're not so bad yourself.." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine from under his lashes.

"You have beautiful eyes.."

"Really?" Kurt smiled shyly.

Blaine nodded. "I've never seen a blue like that."

"it changes.." Kurt said blushing.

"To what?" Blaine asked.

"Green, sometimes grey." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled up and Kurt. "Green is my favorite.."

"Mine too.." Kurt blushed.

Blaine rocked his body with Kurt's, grinning up at him.

Kurt gasped lightly as he grinded against Blaine, biting his lip lightly.

They danced a little longer until a slower song came on. "I'm going to get another drink. You two want another?"

"I'm good," Kurt replied.

Angie shook her head before Blaine walked to the bar.

"Oh my god.." Kurt groaned.

"What?" Angie asked, tearing her eyes from Blaine to look at Kurt.

"I can't tell if he's gay or straight.." Kurt sighed.

"Me neither..He told me he liked my dress and that I look hot..." Angie said. "Did he say anything to you..?"

"He said I have beautiful eyes and that I was a good dancer.." Kurt said.

"What if he just likes messing with people..?"

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know..I guess because how he's being with both of us.." Angie said.

"Maybe he's just being nice?" Kurt offered.

"Maybe.." Angie said. "I'm just going to try not to think about any of it.."

"Me either. Tonight, we're all here as friends." Kurt said with finality.

"Agreed. Dancing and just having fun as roommates." Angie said, feeling a bit better.

Kurt smiled before pulling Angie close and continuing their dance.

Angie put her arms around Kurt's neck as she danced with her best friend. The rest of the night was amazing. They took turns dancing with each other and drank a bit. Before long they decided it was time to leave Blaine offering to walk them home.

"Are you okay to go home?" Angie asked.

"You could use one of our beds for the night. Angie and I can share." Kurt said softly.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be okay. I have work tomorrow anyway. Is it okay if I start moving in on Monday though?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. If you need any help, let us know," Angie smiled.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled before he walked them to their apartment, got in his car and drove home.

Kurt and Angie headed inside and Angie yawned loudly. "He's really cool."

"Agreed." Kurt smiled, sitting down to unlace his boots.

"I don't know how you deal with those," Angie said, shaking her head as she kicked her heels off.

"I don't know how you deal with those..I would kill myself..Although I did wear heels once in high school..But it was for glee club."

"But yours are all laced up and would take forever to get off. Especially if you're about to hook up and it would get in the way. And why were you wearing heels?"

"Hey, guys love taking off my boots.." Kurt chuckled. "And we were doing Gaga. 'Nuff said."

"I bet they do," Angie laughed. "You're crazy but I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt grinned.

Angie got up and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm heading to bed. Night boo."

"Night.." He smiled, pulling his boots off and walking to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came around and Kurt and Angela were helping Blaine bring boxes upstairs and inside.

"What the hell is up with this summer? The heat is terrible!" Angie sighed, setting a box down.

"Oh my god I'm dying.." Kurt panted, doing the same.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess I'm used to it."

"Well I would imagine..You have that fire suit that is no doubt sweltering inside, and you're around fire." Kurt scoffed as Blaine piled a box on top of theirs, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah. I'm completely horrible in the winter though," Blaine sighed.

"Why?" Angie asked, fanning herself.

"It gets so cold. If I'm at home, I'm always wrapped in a blanket and still shivering."

"Kurt could go out in a speedo on the middle of a snowstorm and not complain once." Angie giggled.

"I like it cold." Kurt laughed lightly.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "That's crazy! Makes me cold just thinking about it."

Kurt chuckled. "That's why I hate summer. I hate the heat. It's unnatural."

"Heat is very natural. Like in the most intimate moments. I love heat," Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt and Angie blushed simultaneously. "Agreed." Angie winked.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Not even in those moments?"

"Well..Yeah, but..Still." Kurt said softly.

"Good. You're not completely mental," Blaine teased.

Kurt chuckled, "Well then that's the only time I like heat.."

Blaine smiled. "Which room is mine?"

"Down the hall, last one on the left." Angie said.

Blaine started grabbing boxes and moved them to the room.

Kurt just sighed, laying back on the couch. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"A lot of sexual tension that will end in frustration for us," Angie said quietly.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

Angie sighed, curling up on the couch.

They let Blaine bring everything to his room and unpack before he came out, fanning himself.  
"That pool sounds really good about now."

Angie shot up. "Oh god yes!" she said, running off to change.

Kurt giggled lightly as he stood. "She uh..Really likes swimming."

"Me too. Too bad it isn't outside though. I love feeling the sun when I lay out." Blaine smiled.

"Well I burn easily." Kurt chuckled. "I'm gonna go change." He said, walking off to his room to do just that.

Blaine went back to change. He put some shorts and a shirt on over his suit and waited in the living room for the other two.

Kurt pulled on some swimming trunks and a t shirt and Angie got on her favorite bikini before they walked out to meet Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Angie in her black and highlighter yellow zebra bikini. "I love zebra prints.."

"Thanks me too." She grinned, doing a little spin.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You ready?"

"Let's go." Blaine grinned as they got out and headed downstairs.

They set their towels on a chair by the pool and Blaine took off his shirt and shorts. He wore an Aqua Sphere Hermes swim suit. It was red and tight and fit his body perfectly.

Kurt and Angie stood there, mouths agape as they took in Blaine's body.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, sounding a little self-conscious.

"Um..No." Kurt said quickly, pulling off his own shirt.

Blaine shrugged it off and headed to the diving board and dove into the water.

"Holyfuckohmygod." Kurt breathed out before Blaine could come up.

"So fucking sexy.." Angie said, staring at the gorgeous man as he came back up.

"You guys coming?" Blaine called.

Angie grinned before jumping in. "Come on Kurt!"

Kurt smiled, doing the same, shaking his head as he came back up. "Oh my god, this is better than sex." He moaned, loving the feeling of the cold water.

Blaine chuckled. "It does feel good."

Angie pushed her hair out of her face, laying back. "It feels amazing."

"Do they heat it in the winter?" Blaine asked.

"They do." Kurt smiled.

Blaine hummed appreciatively. They all swam around for a bit, surprisingly, no one else was in the pool and they had it to themselves, Kurt and Blaine attempting to dunk each other and Angie under the water each chance they got. They giggled and had a great time before getting out and drying. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine's abs as they dried off. Blaine bent over to dry his legs and feet, unintentionally showing off his round ass. Kurt bit his lip, his eyes roaming the shorter man's body. God, he was beautiful.

Angie turned to see what Kurt was staring at. And holy fuck! That was one glorious ass.

Blaine stood, drying his curls before pulling his shirt and short's back on.

Angie wrapped her towel around her as Kurt got dressed and they headed back upstairs.

"That was great." Blaine smiled as they got back upstairs.

"It was," Kurt agreed. "Do you work today?"

"It really depends." Blaine shrugged.

"Always on call?" Angie asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm there when they need me."

"Was there anything you wanted to do before work?" Kurt asked Angie.

Angie shook her head, "I'm alright. Why don't you take the day off? I have to show Samantha a few things and I know how frustrated you get." She giggled.

"That sounds great," Kurt smiled.

Angie smiled And went to go take a shower while Blaine and Kurt went to change.

Blaine sat on the couch after he changed, hoping Kurt would come back out so they could talk more about the apartment.

Kurt did come out, dressed in some tight jeans and a V-neck, as he walked into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"I'm okay," Blaine said, smiling. He knew this was his apartment too now. But it would take him time to be comfortable to get up and grab something from the fridge or anything.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

Blaine nodded. "I'm good."

Kurt walked in and sat down on the couch next to Blaine, running a hand through his still damp hair. "So you think you'll like it here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "I do. You two are great.."

Kurt couldn't help but blush at the statement, biting his lip. "I'm so glad you came in, there was so many crazy people.." He laughed before telling Blaine about each one.

"Oh my god. I don't see how you didn't give up," Blaine said.

"Well we we're going to, but you looked normal." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't give up.."

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

"So do you have things you each do or do we all just take turns doing things? Like dishes and cooking.."

"Well I usually cook, but we take turns cleaning and such." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "okay."

Kurt smiled. "You'll fit in fine." Kurt smiled.

"I hope so.."

"You will." Kurt said, placing a hand on his knee.

Blaine looked up to Kurt, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Kurt.."

"You're welcome.." Kurt said, blushing lightly as well.

"Did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Just sitting at home, why?"

"Just wondering," Blaine said.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. "Where at?"

"There's this little diner down the street. It's amazing, save for the calories." Kurt giggled.

"Sounds good!" Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, unable to keep from fluttering his lashes at that grin.

Blaine smiled. "I'm gonna shower, if that's alright.."

"That's fine.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine stood and walked off, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, unable to stop smiling. Kurt was so beautiful. He was most likely just trying to be nice by asking Blaine to dinner. But that didn't make Blaine any less nervous.

Kurt smiled, getting up and going to put a movie in while he waited for Blaine.

Angie came out after getting ready. "Hey. I'm heading to work. You want me to make anything to bring home?"

"Bring Blaine some welcome cupcakes." Kurt grinned.

"What flavor do you think he'd like?"

"Hmm..I think he's a chocolate kind of guy."

Angie smiled. "I can do that."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled.

Angie nodded. "See you later."

"Bye hon." Kurt said.

Angie said bye before heading out.

Kurt smiled, laying back on the couch and closing his eyes.

Blaine finished his shower and got dressed before heading back to the living room. "What're you watching?"

Kurt opened his eyes. "Nothin, just laying."

"Want me to let you nap..?"

"No, I'm okay. Unless you want to lay with me." He giggled, jokingly.

"If I lay down, I won't get up," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled, sitting up and raising an arm over his head, stretching.

Blaine ran his hand through his wet curls, his eyes going wide when his stomach betrayed him and growled loudly.

"I'm guessing you're hungry." Kurt giggled, standing.

Blaine looked down, hiding his blush. "I-I can wait if you're not hungry.."

"I am." Kurt chuckled. "We can catch a cab, I don't feel like walking in this heat."

"Okay," Blaine said, giving a small smile. He was getting more nervous.

Kurt grabbed his wallet and keys before motioning for Blaine to follow him out the door.

They headed out into the heat and got into a cab, Kurt telling the driver where to go.

They got to the diner and Kurt paid the cab driver before they walked in and sat at a table, both of them ordering coffee.

"What's it like owning a bakery?" Blaine asked.

"Summed up in one word..Hectic." Kurt sighed, sipping his coffee.

"How so? I heard Angie say something about you not really liking a girl there or something."

"It's not that I don't like her..She's just a little..how do I put this nicely..ditzy? She doesn't follow directions well.." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Someone you just need a lot of patience for?"

"Exactly, and I don't have much." Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine giggled. "Does Angie?"

"More than I do." Kurt said.

"Maybe she'll get better with time," Blaine said softly.

"Hopefully..So how goes fighting fires?" Kurt asked.

"I like it. I can't even describe the feeling of helping someone in that way. It's amazing. At other times, it can get boring. But then again, we just create our own fun," Blaine chuckled.

"How so?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "Have you ever been to a fire department?"

"No, I haven't." Kurt said, drinking his coffee.

"Oh..Well we have these poles..We use them to get downstairs faster when there's a fire. But well..when there isn't a fire, they're just entertaining.."

"Oh god." Kurt giggled, looking down to hide his blush.

"Yeah. It's a little crazy. But fun.." Blaine said, blushing as well.

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine. He was so cute.

Blaine glanced up, fluttering his eyelashes when he saw Kurt looking at him.

Kurt was taken aback by the action, but passed it off as his imagination again.

"So..You have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked, trying to stop his heart from beating erratically.

"No, not yet at least." Kurt sighed, tracing the rim of his mug. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Blaine just shook his head. "I haven't dated anyone in quite a while."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Most can't handle my job. Sometimes I have to sleep at the station. And I can get called to work at literally any time. Some just can't handle it," Blaine shrugged.

"That's a shame.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked down. "Maybe someone will think I'm worth sticking around for.."

"I'm sure you'll find her.." Kurt said, giving a reassuring smile.

Blaine scrunched up his face as Kurt said 'her.' But Kurt couldn't see. "I doubt that."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, heart sinking a bit that Blaine didn't correct him when he said 'her'.

Blaine sighed. "I have a very specific type.."

"And what's that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. But when he started to speak, the waitress came back to take their order.

Kurt ordered a salad and a sandwich while Blaine ordered a burger. "Can you excuse me for a moment? I have to use the restroom.." Kurt said, getting up and walking to the men's room and dialing the bakery's number.

Angie recognized the number and answered happily. "Hey boo!"

"Hey. He's straight." Kurt sighed.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I asked him if he had a girlfriend and when he said no, I said, 'I'm sure you'll find her and he didn't correct me." Kurt explained.

"Well. Maybe he just isn't comfortable with saying he's gay. You know how hard that can be.." Angie said softly.

"True, but still..I don't want to assume and then try to make a move and then things be weird between us. He told you you look hot the other night Ange, hot. I'm pretty positive he's straight.."

"And he loves your eyes. And did you see how tight that bathing suit was? Just don't assume. Let's just give it time."

Kurt sighed. "Fine."

"It'll be okay," Angie said.

"I gotta go, he'll think I'm pooping." Kurt said quickly.

Angie furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head as she hung up.

Kurt straightened his shirt before walking out of the bathroom, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back as Kurt sat down. He couldn't get over how adorable Kurt looked.

"Sorry, I was fixing my hair." Kurt sighed.

"Your hair always looks good.."

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

They sat together, eating and chatting together before they finished the meal, Blaine reaching for his wallet.  
"Don't even think about it dummy, this one's on me." Kurt giggled.

Blaine blushed. "But you paid for the club too.."

"I offered to take you here, so it's my treat." Kurt insisted.

Blaine could stop himself from blushing a bit more. "T-Thanks.."

"No problem." Kurt said, not looking up as he slipped the money into the bill slip.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Mhmm." Kurt smiled up at the firefighter.

Blaine's breathing hitched. He loved that beautiful smile..

Kurt stood, "you ready?"

Blaine nodded, standing as well. "Yup.."

They got a cab back, and decided to a watch movie when they got inside.

Blaine changed into his sweats and a sweatshirt before cuddling up on the end of the couch.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine as they watched an old cheesy horror movie.

About half way through it, Blaine couldn't stop yawning. His eyes kept drifting shut before snapping back open and repeating. He finally laid on the couch and let sleep take him.

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine fall asleep, shifting every once in a while until his head found its way into Kurt's lap.

Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's thigh, sighing happily.

Kurt gasped lightly, before carefully reaching down to stroke his curls.

Blaine hummed softly. "Mmm..Avery.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Avery? Was that a boy or girl's name?

Blaine gave a small pout when Kurt's hand stopped. "Feels..good.."

Kurt thought a moment before continuing to run his hand through the dark curls.

Blaine gave a soft sigh before a little moan escaped his lips.

Kurt bit his lip at the sound, treading his fingers through the shorter man's hair.

Blaine brought his hands up, wrapping them around Kurt's thigh like a pillow.

Kurt smiled endearingly at Blaine. He reminded him somewhat of a puppy.

Blaine hummed quietly, nuzzling against Kurt.

Kurt smiled, starting to hum softly as he stroked Blaine's hair.

Blaine relaxed at the touch, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, relaxing back against the couch as he hummed to the younger man.

Blaine slept a bit longer. He stirred slightly, groaning as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Kurt smiled.

Blaine arched his back as he stretched his arms. "Morning..?"

"Well not morning but, morning from your nap." Kurt giggled.

Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes. "'m sorry..I tend to cuddle in my sleep.."

"It's perfectly okay." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed lightly, running his hand through his curls.

"You tired?" Kurt asked, looking over at the time, it was about an hour before Angie would be back.

"A little. But I feel better now.."

"Alright..Well I need to get some cleaning done if you want to help me." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Umm..It's mostly the kitchen, so I'll mop and you can clean the counters.

Blaine stood up and stretched again. "I can do that."

Kurt grinned, walking over to the stereo to turn on some music.

Blaine headed to the kitchen and got some supplies from under the sink.

"Do you like Florence and the Machine?" Kurt asked.

"Love them!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled as he got the mop water ready and 'Drumming Song' came on.  
"Oh god, I love this song.." Kurt grinned.

"It's my favorite of theirs," Blaine smiled before starting to sing quietly.

"There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell"

Kurt grinned, joining in with his countertenor voice, high and clear.

"I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
I hoped that they would clear my mind  
They left a ringing in my ear  
But that drum's still beating loud and clear

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell"

They sang the next couple lines together as they danced.

"Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell"

Kurt did a little spin but slipped where he had just mopped. Blaine dropped the rag he was using and caught Kurt in his arms before he could fall. Blaine couldn't stop himself from getting lost in Kurt's beautiful, surprised eyes as the music continued to play.  
"As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder"

Kurt looked back up into Blaine's eyes, his breath growing uneven as Blaine held him there. Blaine swallowed hard before lifting Kurt to his feet, not taking his eyes from Kurt's. Kurt just stared into Blaine's eyes as he kept his arm around his waist and Kurt took a short breath, starting to lean in very slowly until their lips were less than an inch apart. Blaine took a deep breath and just as he was about to press his lips to Kurt's, Angie walked in.  
"Hey! I'm back!"

Kurt took a long, quick step back, almost dropping the mop and fumbling to catch it. "H-Hey Ange." Kurt called nervously.

Angie smiled. "I brought cupcakes."

"Great..Great..Awesome." Kurt said, unable to look back up at Blaine as he continued mopping. Oh god, he just tried to kiss Blaine! Most likely straight Blaine! He was probably freaked out by Kurt now and thinks he's predatory or something. Oh god, he was so embarrassed.

Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt had almost kissed him. He couldn't believe it. His heart was still beating erratically in his chest. Blaine tried to act normal. "W-what kind?"

"Chocolate." Angie smiled.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go for a-a walk.." Kurt said quickly, walking out.

Blaine looked down. He wanted to reach out to Kurt..

Kurt hurried down the stairs, running outside and taking a deep breath. He couldn't wrap his head around what had just almost happened. What if he ruined this? What if Blaine wanted nothing to do with him now and left..? Blaine was probably so weirded out now. Oh god..He couldn't believe it. But the way they looked at each other..and that song..No..Blaine had just been helping him when he fell. He was probably completely mortified. Kurt would just have to mind himself around Blaine..Blaine probably didn't want to be around Kurt now. Kurt sighed as he continued to walk.

"Why so quiet?" Angie asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just tired.."

"You want a cupcake?" She asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "Sure.."

"Talk to me hon..I know something's on your mind.." She said softly.

"I don't know...I'm just confused.." Blaine sighed.

"About?"

"I really don't know..I thinking just gonna go to bed.."

Angie nodded. "Good night.."

"The cupcake was great though..I love chocolate.." Blaine said, smiling softly. "Night.."

Angie, smiled, giving another nod as Blaine walked off to the bedroom.

About an hour later, Kurt came back home, hoping Blaine was in his room.  
"Hey," Angie said softly.

"Hey..Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"His room. He seemed like something was bothering him. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly as he walked into the kitchen.

Angie sighed. "Did you say something to him? You're acting weird.."

"I'm not acting weird." Kurt said softly.

"Alright.."

Kurt sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well I'm here if you wanna talk.." Angie said.

"I tried to kiss Blaine."

Angie whipped her head around. "You did what?"

"OhmygodIknow.." Kurt said. "I didn't mean to it just happened..." He breathed out, burying his face in his hands.

"How?" Angie asked, getting up and going to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"We were cleaning and dancing send I slipped a-and he caught me..And I leaned in..And right before I did it. You walked in." Kurt got out.

"Ughh!" she groaned. "Why couldn't I have been late?"

"No! I'm glad you came..I..Just..He probably didn't want it..God.." Kurt groaned, slamming his forehead down on the table. "Stupid."

"Maybe you should talk to him..?"

"No..Nononono.." Kurt said quickly.

"Why?" Angie asked. "You'll never know if you avoid him."

"No..I-I can't face him."

Angie sighed. "Well..If it helps..He did say he was confused..You you'll never know until you face him."

"Well I can't okay?" Kurt sighed.

"Fine." Angie said, turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Ange wait,," Kurt said, but Angie already went to her room.

Kurt sighed, leaning against the counter and not knowing what to do. He couldn't confront Blaine..He just couldn't. He was pretty positive Blaine wouldn't want him back. He was straight. Kurt couldn't take that humiliation. Kurt bit his lip, running his hands through his hair and walking off to his room. He laid down, hoping to get some sleep but had too much on his mind.

The next morning Kurt was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee alone as he thought about the night before. He felt bad for how he acted to Angie. But he was just so confused and felt so stupid for almost kissing Blaine. He sipped his coffee, inhaling sharply when he heard a door open down the hall.

Blaine took a deep breath before slowly walking down the hall.

Kurt looked up as he saw Blaine walk in before his eyes darted back down to his cup.

Blaine went to get some water. "Hi.." he said awkwardly.

"Hey." Kurt said in the same tone.

"You work today?" Blaine asked, trying to sound normal.

"Mhm.."

Blaine sighed to himself. Kurt really didn't want to talk to him. Blaine felt so stupid for the night before. Why didn't he just help Kurt up and that's it? Then maybe Kurt would be normal around him. Blaine took a sip of his water before heading back to his room.

Kurt looked back down into his coffee. Blaine felt weird around him. Fuck, he should've known..

Blaine climbed back into bed and curled up. He was so mad at himself. He shouldn't have looked at Kurt like that. He was so scared Kurt wouldn't want him to stay there anymore.

Angie walked into the kitchen, and Kurt looked up. "Ange..I'm sorry about last night."

Angie nodded. "You're upset and freaking out. I know it's hard for you."

Kurt smiled. "So you forgive me?"

The blonde pulled him in for a hug. "Of course.."

"Thanks..Blaine walked in here earlier..He was all..Awkward.." Kurt sighed.

"How so?" Angie asked.

"He just said 'Hi', asked if I was going to work and went back to his room.." Kurt said, getting up to pour Angie a cup of coffee.

"Did you try talking to him? About anything?"

"I really don't think he wants to talk to me." Kurt sighed.

"Maybe he thinks you don't want to talk to him..After all he doesn't know how grumpy you can be in the mornings. So maybe he thought you weren't in the mood to talk to him."

"Or maybe he thinks I'm going to try to kiss him again and that I'm some weird, gay, stalker." Kurt said.

Angie couldn't help but giggle. "I doubt that."

Kurt sighed, resting his head on the table again.

Angie rubbed his back. "It'll be okay. He hasn't left. So whatever he's thinking can't be too bad."

Kurt nodded. "I just can't help but avoid him..I feel weird because I can tell he feels weird."

"Go to work. That always helps you. I'll talk to him. Don't worry, I won't even bring up that I know about that. I just want to see if he'll open up."

"Okay.." Kurt sighed, getting up. "I'll see you around noon.."

Angie nodded. "You were right about the chocolate by the way.."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"He loved them.."

Kurt couldn't help but give a light smile. "I'm glad.."

"It's going to work out, hun," Angie said softly.

"I hope so.." Kurt sighed, saying goodbye before walking out.

Angie shook her head as the door shut. What the he'll had they gotten in to?

Blaine heard the door and got up, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning," Angie said softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright." Blaine said, putting on a smile for the blonde.

"You have any plans today..?"

"None, but I'm on call, as usual." Blaine said.

"Want to go lay in the sun for a bit?" Angie asked.

"Oh god yes, I need to get some sun." Blaine smiled.

"Me too!" Angie said happily. "And I hate going alone."

"Well now you have me." Blaine said.

"Good," Angie smiled. "You're comfortable here, right..?"

"Yeah..Why do you ask?" Blaine asked, a bit unconvincingly.

"I don't know..Everything seemed fine when I went to work. Then I got home and it was weird. Kurt kinda snapped at me. But he does that. I just..I don't understand.." Angie said, trying to get Blaine to open up.

"Oh..Well..I didn't notice anything.." Blaine said softly.

Angie sighed. "Alright.."

"When does Kurt get home?" Blaine asked.

"Noon. Why?"

"Just wondering.." Blaine said softly.

"Okay.."

Blaine stared at the toaster as he waited for the toast to pop up. He couldn't stand feeling this way.

"You look like something's on your mind.."

"Nothing, just..Still kind of half asleep." Blaine said, giving a forced laugh.

"Oh okay.." Angie said, sighing to herself. "You want to sleep?"

"No, it's cool." He said as the toast popped up, grabbing them and setting them on a plate. "I really want to lay out with you."

"I know this little lake we can go to," Angie suggested.

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

Angie knew Kurt liked Blaine, but so did she. And there was the strong possibility that he was straight. She could still flirt a bit. Besides, who wouldn't swoon at that smile?  
"Yeah..It's so beautiful.." She said, unable to look away from Blaine's smile.

"I bet.." Blaine said, taking a bite of the toast and sitting down across from the blonde.

"So..You sing, fight fires, love the sun and swimming. What else do you do, Blaine?" Angie asked.

"Well I can't cook.." Blaine giggled.

"I love to cook.." Angie said, smiling.

"Well then it all works out." Blaine grinned.

Angie bit her lip. "It looks like it does..Do you work out a lot..?"

"Well I have to with my job..Thanks for reminding me though, I need to go to the gym today." Blaine said, eating his toast.

"Would you mind me tagging along..? I'd love to learn a few things.."

"You can come. I'd love to have someone to talk to." Blaine said smiling.

"It's something I've wanted to do. But I've never had someone to keep me motivated.."

"Well we can work on that together." Blaine said, grinning.

Angie got chills. She was going to be able to watch Blaine all sweaty and delicious and get to tan with him? Oh god yes!

"So we can hit the gym, then go to the lake?" Blaine smiled.

"Sounds perfect," Angie said. "I gotta figure out what to wear to the gym though.."

"I'm just gonna wear some shorts and a tank." Blaine shrugged.

"Mine are all like really short. I don't know if that's okay.."

"I don't have a problem with it." Blaine chuckled.

Angie smiled. "I'll go change then.." she went to her room and found her tight, hot pink shorts and a black tank top.

Blaine got up and did the same, putting on some black and red basketball shorts and a tight, white undershirt.

Angie was bent over, filling a cooler with ice and water bottles when Blaine came back out.

Blaine couldn't help but look. Angie did have a nice ass. If you're into that.

She stood up when she was done, blushing lightly when she realized Blaine was standing there.

Blaine just shook his head a bit. "Uh..You ready?"

"Yeah," Angie said, grabbing the cooler and her wallet. They went outside and noticed that it was a bit cooler than usual and they decided to walk to the gym. They got a locker for their wallets and cooler. "What's first?" Angie asked.

"Usually I do cardio first and then weights." Blaine said, grabbing a bottle out of the cooler.

"Okay," Angie said, following him.

They got to the treadmills and they got on two next to each other and turned them on, slowly working to a run. Angie couldn't help but look ever, watching how amazing Blaine looked. Blaine had sweat dripping down his neck and a light pink high in his cheeks. And fuck, his calves looked amazing. Angie licked her lips. Damn he was just so sexy. They ran for a bit before Blaine stopped the treadmill, reaching for his water and chugging it. Angie did the same, her legs already a little tired.

"Okay so.." Blaine panted, his undershirt clinging to his abs. "Let's do some stretches..Then we can start on the weights."

Angie nodded. "You mind helping with my legs?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No problem." Blaine smiled.

They went to a section off to the side with mats for stretching and Angie laid down. Blaine got on his knees, grabbing Angie's leg and pushing on it, helping her stretch. Angie let her eyes slip closed as he helped. Blaine switched to the other, pushing down on her thigh and lifting it up. Angie looked up at Blaine and smiled. "That feels soooo good.."

"Good." Blaine smiled.

And there was that smile again. She got chills from looking at him.

"You wanna help me after this?

"Of course..."

Blaine grinned. "Thanks.."

Angie nodded. She couldn't wait to get her hands on his legs.

Blaine helped Angie finish before he laid back on the mat. Angie started by pushing on each leg before slowly stretching and massaging up each one. Blaine sighed. "That feels good."

Angie smiled, working her way to his thighs. Blaine groaned lightly as Angie worked out a knot in the muscle.  
"You're really tight.."

"I know. I just have a lot of stress." Blaine said.

"Want to talk about it?" Angie asked, working on another knot.

"Just work..I just worry my family with it..And just a lot of other stuff."

"Your family doesn't like what you do?"

"That just think it's dangerous.." Blaine said softly.

"It is. But you're helping people.."

"They just don't want me to get hurt I guess." Blaine said.

"I understand.." Angie said softly.

"So do I, but I just want to help people, like you said.." Blaine said.

"It's very brave.."

"Thanks.." Blaine smiled, blushing lightly.

Angie nodded as she rubbed his thigh.

Blaine let her know when he was good before they proceeded to the weight room,

Blaine started Angie off with small weights before grabbing his own.

Angie watched as Blaine laid back on the bench and started lifting the weights. For a small guy, he was pretty strong.

She watched the way he flexed and the veins in his arms. He was so hot.

And he looked like he was doing it with little to no effort, except for the occasional groan that made Angie shiver.

She had to close her eyes for s second each time he made that delicious noise, trying to compose herself. He didn't need his other roommate to try to kiss him as well. But damn, did she want to!

They did that for a while longer unto Blaine was finished and Angie pouted a bit as he put the weight back on the rack.

"Did you want to shower or just go to the lake?" Angie asked.

"The lake sounds good. Blaine said happily.

They went to their lockers and changed into their bathing suits before walking to the lake.

It was a beautiful day, a little less hot than usual. They walked out to it, smiling.

Angie put a blanket down and laid on it, moaning softly as she felt the sun on her.

Blaine laid next to her, face down, sighing softly.

"I love days like this.."

"So do I.." Blaine said.

Angie hummed softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the heat.

"Hey Angie?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah hun?"

"I..I need some advice.." Blaine said quietly.

Angie rolled over. "I'd love to help."

"What do you do when you think someone has feelings for you..But you're not sure?" Blaine asked timidly.

"I would ask them. Sure, it's bold. But you'll never know if you don't."

Blaine bit his lip, nodding and looking down.

"Can I ask who it is?" Angie asked nervously.

"Umm..I think it's Kurt.." Blaine said carefully.

Angie bit on her lip. "What makes you think he does?"

"He..I..I don't know..Just a feeling.." Blaine said softly.

"What if he does?" Angie asked, trying to remain calm and not blurt out how Kurt felt.

"I don't know..I mean..I just..I don't know.." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine..you dont have to answer but I need to ask.." Angie said carefully. "Are you gay?"

Blaine took in a short breath. "Um..Y-Yeah.."

"Well then you just need to figure out how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't have feelings for me?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I will kill you if you tell anyone," Angie said seriously. "But you don't have to worry about him not liking you."

"R-Really?" Blaine said, his eyes lighting up.

Angie smiled. "I know about last night.."

"He told you?" Blaine asked.

"That he tried to kiss you.."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Oh.."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..I just..It seems like Kurt's been trying to avoid me ever since then." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine, he thinks you're straight.."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I know I'm not that obvious but.." He trailed off.

"Well I didn't know either. You did tell me I looked hot.." Angie laughed.

"Hey, I can say that." Blaine said, giggling. "You are."

"Thanks," Angie chuckled. "You need to talk to him. He thought you didn't want to talk this morning..'

"I thought he didn't want to talk to me." Blaine said.

"He thought he scared you last night.."

"God..I feel stupid.."

"Why?" Angie asked.

"I just..I don't know..Kurt probably thinks I think he's creepy or something." Blaine sighed.

"More like your 'weird, gay stalker.' Those were his words."

"I don't think that at all.." Blaine said.

"Just talk to him, hun. You'll love the way his eyes will light up when you do."

Blaine smiled, giving a light blush at the thought of it.

"You gonna talk to him today?"

"I'll try." Blaine said.

Angie nodded. "I can't wait for that conversation."

Blaine just shook his head. "I'm nervous..

"Why?" Angie asked.

"I just am." Blaine softly.

"At least you know there isn't s chance of rejection."

"True.." Blaine said.

"Want me to find something to do tonight? So you two are alone?" Angie asked.

"If you don't mind." Blaine said softly.

"That's fine. Just text me when I can come back."

"Okay." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, Blaine.."

"Thank you for listening..It's weird I guess..Everyone just always assumes I'm straight..I've never really said it out loud before.." Blaine sighed.

"Really? Have you not dated much?"

"I've had a few boyfriends. Nothing too serious..Most just couldn't handle my job.." Blaine sighed.

"Well I think you and Kurt would be great together."

"Really?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Although I did have a slight crush on you," Angie giggled.

"I'm flattered." Blaine grinned.

"Well you are hot as hell," Angie chuckled.

Blaine laughed, burying his face in the towel.

"Ohmygod! Are you blushing?"

"No." He said defensively, but not lifting his head.

"You are so adorable!" Angie giggled.

"Shut up!" Blaine chuckled.

Angie shook her head. "Whatever short stuff," he teased.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed, turning to look at her.

"Just kidding, Hun," she said, smiling.

"Okay." He said standing and picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. "Well I'm just kidding when I do this!" age said walking out onto the little boardwalk.

Angie kicked her legs as she squealed. "No! Blaine!"

Blaine laughed, running before tossing her into the water.

Angie's mouth dropped as she came back up. She swam to the sand and chased after Blaine.

Blaine ran, laughing loudly.

Angie finally caught up with Blaine after a few minutes and tackled him into the sand. "What now, Anderson?"

Blaine flipped them over quickly, raising an eyebrow.

Angie wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to flip them over but groaned when he pinned her arms above her head.

"What now Porter?" Blaine chuckled.

The blonde smirked. "You know, you're kinda sexy like this.."

"Really now." Blaine chuckled.

Angie groaned. "Blaiiinnneee!"

Blaine just laughed, rolling off of her.

"You're a bitch," Angie giggled.

"I am not." Blaine scoffed, smiling.

"I think that smile says otherwise. Oh well. That's for Kurt to find out," she winked.

Blaine blushed again, chuckling and closing his eyes.

"You blush so easily.."

"Not usually." Blaine said.

"Just about Kurt?" Angie asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine shrugged.

Angie just nodded, laying back down.

They laid out and swam for a bit before starting back to the apartment. It was about noon, Kurt should've been home by then.

They walked in, giggling. Angie smiled at Kurt, who was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey hun!"

"Hey." Kurt smiled, his eyes going wide as he saw Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt.

"How was work?" Angie asked.

"Slow." Kurt sighed. "And Samantha burned two trays of cupcakes.."

Angie sighed. "If she keeps doing this, we can't keep her.."

"That's what I told her, but she begged me, giving the 'I'll try harder, give me one more chance' speech."

"Well she's had warnings. She needs to start learning."

"You were the one that told me to give her a break." Kurt said as Angie and Blaine walked to the kitchen.

"But there's only so much we can do," Angie said, grabbing a drink for her and Blaine.

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed.

"You hanging around tonight?"

"I..I don't know. It depends." Kurt said, looking down as Blaine looked at him.

"On?" Blaine asked.

"If I feel like going out." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked over at Angie. "Well I have to shower. I have somewhere to be.."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I have a few ideas I want to try out at work."

"Oh.." Kurt said, looking down again.

"Mhmm," she said, skipping off to shower.

Kurt looked up as Blaine walked off and sighed. "I think I might just go to the bar later."

Blaine changed into some sweats and went back to the living room. "Hey..I really need to shower when Angie is done. But I..I was wondering if you wanted to hang out..or something.."

"O-Oh..I uh..Sure..I guess." Kurt stammered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to.." Blaine said quietly.

"No..We can." Kurt said, attempting a smile.

Blaine smiled back before heading back to his room. He was so nervous.

Kurt laid back, sighing deeply. Why did Blaine want to hang out? He heard Angie get out of the shower and Blaine get in. He couldn't do this. What if Blaine wanted to talk about the night before? What if he thought Kurt had crossed a line and no longer wanted to stay? Kurt sighed, standing and grabbing his wallet and writing a post-it.  
"Had somewhere to be, I'm sorry  
-Kurt." The note read. He stuck it on Blaine's bedroom door and walked out, proceeding to the bar a few blocks down.

A little while later, Blaine got out and wrapped his towel around his waist. He saw the note on his door and sighed heavily. Maybe Angie was wrong. He pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed, hugging his pillow close.

Angie was laying on the couch when she got home from work and watched a movie. It was about midnight when Kurt returned.

She looked up, confused, when she saw him. "Umm where's Blaine?"

"In his room I'm assuming." Kurt said, his word's slightly slurred.

"Did you two talk?"

"No..I went to the bar.."

Angie stood up and shook her head. "You know I love you. But I swear, sometimes you're such an idiot!"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking down at his best friend.

"You could've stayed and talked to him. Maybe you two could've gotten to know each other better. Like I did today. Damn Kurt! He's our new roommate. He's not even used to being here and he asks to hang out and you just blow him off to drink? Way to make him feel welcomed." Angie said heatedly before walking to her room and slamming her door shut.

Kurt stood there for a moment, soaking in what happened before walking over to the room and yelling through the door. "You know what? I will just go off and drink Angie! You don't know what I'm fucking dealing with!" He growled before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.

Angie just shook her head. Why couldn't Kurt just open his fucking eyes and see what was right in front of him?

She groaned in frustration before turning off the light and getting in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up the next morning feel horrible. Why was he letting this get to him? He shouldn't have relied on what Angie said about Kurt liking him. He should've prepared himself for the chance of this rejection. He groaned as he slowly got up and went to get something to drink. He made himself some coffee when Kurt came in through the front door, same clothes from the night before and looking a wreck. Blaine looked down, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice him. Kurt froze as he saw Blaine and swallowed hard. "Blaine..I-I'm sorry about last night.."

"Don't." Blaine said quietly. "You don't owe me anything."

"What?" Kurt said, just as quietly.

"I have somewhere to be." Blaine said, a bit icily, as he walked past Kurt and back to his room. Kurt stepped out of the way and watched as Blaine walked by him. He sighed, walking over to the table and sitting down, laying his head down and pressing his cheek against the cool wood. He didn't understand what was going on. He knew why Blaine was upset. But he had tried to apologize. And what the hell was Angie so mad about? He just lay there, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach until he fell asleep like that. Blaine hurriedly got ready for work and snuck out before Kurt could wake up. Angie came out a bit later, already dressed and went down to their bakery. When Angie returned home, Kurt was still asleep in the kitchen, in the same position as when she left. She walked over, gently rubbing his back.

"Hmm?" He hummed, not moving.

"You'll be more comfortable in your bed.."

"I don't wanna move..."

She sighed. "Alright..At least drink some water?"

Kurt nodded against the table. Angie got him a glass and set it next to him. He sat up, drinking the water quickly and looking up at Angie. "I'm sorry.." He said pitifully.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to.."

"I know." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Angie's waist and resting is head against her stomach, closing his eyes.

"Why didn't you stay?" Angie asked, stroking his hair.

"I don't know..I was mad and drunk..I'm sorry I yelled at you.." Kurt said,

"I shouldn't have gotten that mad. But I meant why didn't you stay to talk to him.,?"

"I..I got scared.." He said, looking up at her.

"Of what, Hun?"

"That he would want to talk about me trying to kiss him..And that he would want to move out.." Kurt said.

Angie sighed. "We spent most of the day together. He probably just wanted to get to know you as much as he did with me. He's not moving out."

Kurt just sighed softly. "Will you help me to my bed please?'

Angle nodded before helping him. She laid Kurt down, pulling the blankets over him. "Blaine hates me now.." He said quietly.

"Give him time. He's just upset that you left last night. Give him a little time. Then maybe make him dinner or something.."

"I really like him Angie." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes.

"I know Hun,.."

She sat down on the bed and he lay his head in her lap. "Will you sing to me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What song?"

"Anything.." Kurt said softly. Angie smiled, stroking his hair softly before starting to sing.

"I know that you cannot be here  
I know that you are not mine now

Looking out the window  
At another window  
I see my nails changing color  
Like the leaves of fall

If you often smile  
But often don't smile  
Which do you do more often  
Smile.. or not?.."

Kurt nuzzled against her lap, sighing softly. Angie's voice was soft and unique. Kurt scolded her for always being too shy to sing in public, but she only sang for her best friend.

"I dreamt a hydrant was covered in snow

A white light glowing below  
I know that you cannnot be here  
I know that you are not mine now

Looking out the window  
At another window  
I see my nails changing color  
Like the leaves of fall.."

She finished as he was breathing steadily in her lap, asleep again. She carefully moved, setting his head on his pillow before going to make dinner. Maybe she was a little harsh with Kurt last night..But she thought he needed that reality check. He'd come around after he slept. He usually did. A bit later, Blaine came in, looking dead on his feet. Angie gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..Just..Long day.." He said quietly.

"I made chicken and pasta. You hungry?"

Blaine nodded, sitting at the table and running his hands through his hair. Angie made their plates and sat across from him. "Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, not looking up.

"He'd been sleeping out here all day so I got him into bed and sang to him. He's sleeping again.."

Blaine said nothing and Angie sighed. Apparently she would have to be the voice of reason in this. "He was scared last night.."

"Of what?"

"That you would tell him you were leaving.." Angie said quietly.

Blaine still quiet. "I'm not." he said; looking up.

"I know. I told him that.."

"I want to talk to him, but I'm afraid he'll run again." Blaine said quietly.

"He needs to calm down. I told him that we had spent the day getting to know each other and that's probably why you wanted to hang out with him. He'll come around, Blaine," Angie said softly. Blaine nodded, sighing deeply.

"It'll work out, Hun."

"Thank you Angie.." Blaine said softly.

She reached out to grab Blaine's hand. "I'm always here.."

Later that night, Kurt came out of the room freezing his tracks as he saw Blaine alone on the couch. Blaine looked up, giving a tiny smile. "Hi.."

"Hey.." Kurt said nervously.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah..Just have a really bad headache.." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine nodded, growing silent.

"I..I really am sorry about last night Blaine.."

Blaine looked up. "It's okay.."

"Really?" Kurt asked as Blaine patted the next to him and Kurt swallowed nervously.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly.

Kurt slowly sat down, not looking at Blaine as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Where'd you have to go last night..?"

"I uh..I went out for a walk..Then I went to the bar...I just had a lot on my mind..

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It's not really that important..I don't want to worry you with it.." Kurt said softly as he looked down.

"You wouldn't be worrying me. But alright.."

Kurt just nodded, not wanting to bring up the other night, but he had a feeling it was coming. Blaine sighed, looking away. He didn't want to push Kurt into talking.

"Do..Do you feel weird around me now?"

"A little.." Blaine looked down, biting his lip. "You haven't been saying much or hanging around when I'm here.."

"Only because..I feel like..I may have crossed a line..When..When we were..Cleaning.." Kurt stammered.

"You didn't.." Blaine said nervously.

"I didn't?" Kurt asked his eyebrows kneading together in confusion.

"No," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt. God, he was so adorable when he was confused.

"B-But..You're.." Kurt said, at a loss for words as he and Blaine looked into each other's eyes.

"Straight?" Blaine asked. "Not even close.."

Kurt gasped as Blaine quickly leaned in, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Kurt moaned as he brought his hands up to tangle in the godly curls he'd been longing to pull and touch as he kissed him back. Blaine gasped, allowing Kurt to slip his tongue inside to massage Blaine's with his own. Blaine reached up, cupping Kurt's cheek as they moved closer. Kurt gave a small whimper as they leaned back, Kurt pulling Blaine on top of him as they pressed their bodies together. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, his hands sliding down his sides. Kurt ran his hands across the back of Blaine's neck and shoulders. The muscles were so strong and firm, just as he imagined them. Blaine paused at Kurt's hips. He had wanted to touch them so bad. They felt so much better than he had imagined.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out as he massaged the sensitive area.

Blaine pulled back and looked down into Kurt's eyes. He breathed out heavily. "She was right.."

"Who?" Kurt asked, a blush high in his cheeks.

"Angie.." Blaine said, unable to take his eyes off Kurt's. "She said I'd love the way your eyes lit up when you finally knew how I felt.."

Kurt blushed more, giving a light smile. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek again. "You're so beautiful.."

"T-Thank you.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly. Angie came in a few minutes later and smiled. "Well it's about damn time!" Kurt blushed furiously, covering his face with his hand as Blaine smiled wide. "Stop acting all embarrassed," Angie giggled. Kurt just smiled as Blaine grabbed his wrist gently and brought his hand away from his face.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered.

"Well I guess I'll be in my room. Have fun," she chuckled.

Kurt smiled. "Goodnight.." He said to his best friend.

"Goodnight," she said before heading back to her room. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, his blush returning.

"You really thought I didn't want you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I thought that..You were straight..I've always had this thing with falling for straight guys, them finding out, and wanting nothing to do with me after that.." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, I leaned in too.." Blaine said softly.

"You did? I guess I was just so nervous..I didnt notice.."

"Trust me, if she hadn't walked in, I wouldn't have pulled back.." Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Blaine again. Blaine pressed his body to Kurt's, kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned softly, playing with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered, gripping Kurt's hips.

"Ungh..Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt.." Blaine groaned, pressing down more. Kurt kissed Blaine hungrily. That was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Blaine rolled his body, tightening his grip on Kurt. Kurt moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Blaine and pulling him closer. Oh fuck..That felt so good. "Ohmygod.." Blaine breathed out.

"I've wanted this..Since..The second I saw you.." Kurt panted.

"M-Me too..The first time you touched me...I wanted it so bad.." Blaine said between breaths.

"Oh..Blaine.."Kurt whined.

Blaine felt himself twitch and couldn't stop the moan that slipped out. "Kurrtt..."

"I want you so bad Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, rolling his hips up.

"Ahh! Shit..Kurt...M-me too.." Kurt kissed Blaine deeper, tugging lightly on the dark curls.

"I-if we dont stop, I won't be a-able too.." Blaine gasped.

Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine. "Sorry.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. "Don't be.."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing light, chaste kisses to his lips.

Blaine smiled. "I'm so happy.."

"So am I.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Thank you.."

"For?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You stopped avoiding the subject.."

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay, beautiful," Blaine said softly.

Kurt blushed deeply, smiling up at Blaine. "You're so gorgeous.."

Blaine looked down, trying to hide his blush. "T-Thank you.."

Kurt lifted his chin. "Don't hide that.." He giggled lightly.

Blaine batted his eyelashes. "I-I've never felt like this.."

"Neither have I.." Kurt whispered. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, sighing happily. Kurt reached down, petting Blaine's curls lightly.

"I love that feeling.."

"Me too..I love your curls.."

"Mmm," Blaine sighed happily.

"Can I ask you something Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Anything.."

"Who's Avery?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "W-Where'd you hear that?"

"The other night, when you fell asleep on my lap..You were mumbling it.." Kurt said.

Blaine sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. "He was my best friend.."

Kurt sat up as well. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked softly.

"I umm..It's hard.." Blaine said quietly.

"You don't have to.." Kurt said sincerely.

"It's just..He's the one that helped me with coming out.."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"He..He ran into some guys one night.." Blaine whispered, looking down. "T-They jumped him...because he was gay.."

Kurt gasped softly, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine zoned out, seeming to be lost in the memory as his eyes welled up with tears. "I didn't leave his side when he was in the hospital..I-I was there when he..he didn't make it.."

"Oh my god..I-I'm so sorry.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine hugged himself tighter. "I miss him.."

"How long ago..did it happen?" Kurt asked.

"A few years ago. But it still hurts just as much..I guess that's why I don't really make it obvious that I am too.."

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be.." Kurt said softly.

"I used to dream about him a lot. My friend, Chelsea, used to play with my hair when I slept. He would do that when I was upset. Chelsea would tell me whenever she did that, I'd say his name..."

"Were you two..close?" Kurt asked.

"He was the best friend I have ever had. Nothing romantic. Just really close," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry you had to go through that.."

Blaine shrugged. "Thanks.."

"I'll always be here if you need to talk Blaine.."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Kurt.."

"You're welcome love." Kurt said softly. Blaine blushed, fluttering his thick lashes at the pet name. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly.

"Hey Kurt..?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked softly.

"I..could I take you out..? On a real date..?"

Kurt blushed lightly. "I would love that.."

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

"Mhmm.." Kurt said, his grin growing.

Blaine pulled himself into Kurt's lap. "You're amazing.." Kurt smiled up at Blaine, placing his hands on his hips. Blaine blushed, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides, kissing him back. Blaine shivered, pulling back and smiling. "Can I take you up on that offer to lay with you?"

"Of course.." Kurt said softly.

"Here? Or..?"

"We can go lay in my bed.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Kurt smiled as He grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked to the room. Blaine looked around the room. He hadn't been in here before. It was so Kurt. Kurt smiled. "Sorry, it's a bit messy.."

"It's not messy," Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled laying on the bed a patting the spot next to him. Blaine swallowed hard before carefully climbing onto the bed. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, sighing softly. "Where would you like to go for our first date?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Anywhere with you.." Kurt said softly.

"What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Well I'm a huge theatre nerd..Fashion..Anything with the arts really." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I can find something along those lines."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw. Blaine nuzzled up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. "You smell good.." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine giggled.

"Really.." Kurt said.

"Like what?"

"Like..Blaine I guess." Kurt laughed lightly. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing softly.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Kurt.."

"Goodnight Blaine.."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up in strong arms, breathing in softly and smiling as he remembered whose arms they were. He turned his head and saw Blaine sleeping peacefully. His smile grew as he traced his fingers down Blaine's forearm and placed a feather light kiss to the rosy lips of his boyfriend. Blaine stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Kurt tighter. Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing quietly as he basked in being held by the firefighter.

Blaine made the most adorable groan as he stretched his short legs and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning.."

"Morning.." Kurt said, smiling up at him.

Blaine gave that goofy grin. "You're beautiful.."

Kurt blushed, hiding his face in Blaine's chest.

"Adorable," Blaine giggled.

"Stop!" Kurt groaned, smiling.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, smiling to himself. Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine. His eyes shining in the early light. "I don't want to get up.." Blaine groaned.

"Neither do I.." Kurt sighed.

"Do you work today?" Blaine asked.

"Not today..Are you on call?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I have to go in today."

Kurt have a small pout, looking up at his boyfriend.

"What time does the bakery close..?"

"Six.." Kurt said softly.

"What do you think of going after and teaching me something..?"

Kurt smiled. "That sounds perfect.."

"This may sound weird.." Blaine warned. "But...Do you know how to make anything chocolatey with lemon..?"

"Chocolate cupcakes with a lemon jelly filling and lemon icing?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine moaned, closing his eyes. "That sounds like the best thing ever.."

"You like lemon and chocolate?" Kurt giggled.

"The two most delicious things ever!"

"Together?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yes!" Blaine giggled. "It's sweet but sour in the most amazing way."

"You're cute.." Kurt said softly.

"Because I have a strange love of food?" Blaine laughed.

"Exactly.." Kurt said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Blaine smiled, rolling over and pulling Kurt close.

Kurt sighed, pulling himself closer to Blaine as they kissed languidly.

"I'll be home around seven..But I'll have to shower because I need to go to the gym after work. So, is eight okay?" Blaine asked.

"Eight is perfect.." Kurt said softly.

"If you want to wait until I get off..Maybe I can take you to dinner first..?"

Kurt blushed. "I-I would love that.." He'd been dreaming about a date with the fireman ever since he saw him. Tonight would be perfect.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again. "Pick a place while I'm at work. Anywhere you want. And don't worry too much. You could wear sweats and still look perfect."

"When do you have to go?" Kurt asked, a blush high in his cheeks.

Blaine looked up at the alarm clock. "About an hour.."

Kurt nodded, resting his head on the fireman's chest and kissing the center softly.

Blaine gave a small appreciative hum as he relaxed under Kurt.

"Be safe?.." Kurt said quietly.

"Always," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, lifting his head to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Kurt gasped softly, placing his hands on Blaine's stubbly cheeks.

Blaine ran his strong hands down Kurt's back.

The touch sent shivers down the paler man's spine and he couldn't help but rock his hips down.

Blaine's head fell back "Ohhh.."

Kurt gasped at the sound, doing it again. Anything to draw that delicious noise from Blaine's lips again.

Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips. "Ohmygod.."

Kurt's body tingled at the hands on his hips. He rolled them forward, gasping as Blaine's thumbs pressed down.

"K-Kurt.." Blaine breathed out, involuntarily snapping his hips up.

Kurt let out a sharp moan, tossing his head back as he grabbed Blaine's thighs.

"So hot.." Blaine said, his voice going deep.

"Holy shit.." Kurt whispered. That voice was amazing. He never wanted to hear anything else.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, looking up at Kurt.

"Y-Your voice.."

Blaine grinned. "You like my voice, babe?"

Kurt gasped at the pet name. "Yeah.."

Blaine reached up, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair as he kissed him deeply.

Kurt couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped as he kissed Blaine back.

Blaine gasped. That was the sexiest noise he had ever heard.

Kurt rolled his body in Blaine's hold, bringing his hands up to feel the muscles in Blaine's arms.

"Mmm..I love that.." Blaine sighed softly against his lips.

"God..So do I.." Kurt whispered.

"You feel so good.."

"Blaine..Fuck.." Kurt whined.

Blaine moaned, rolling his hips up.

Kurt gasped, leaning down to kiss and nip at Blaine's neck.

"Ahh, fuck..Kurrrt..." Blaine breathed out as he turned his head. He saw the clock and froze. "Fuck! I have half an hour to get ready..."

Kurt sighed and rolled off of Blaine. "Okay." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt..Pick up where we left off after dessert?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave a smile. "Of course.."

Blaine got up, standing a bit awkwardly and trying to hurry out of the room. But before he could turn, Kurt couldn't help but notice the bulge in Blaine's pants.

Kurt bit his lip, smiling to himself as he heard Blaine go to the bathroom. He got up, going to sit in the living room.

Angie stumbled out of her room a few minutes later and sighed when she saw Blaine was in the shower. She shrugged and decided to sit in the living room while she waited. But as she walked by, there was a broken moan, making her eyes go wide as she listened. There it was again. She hurried to the living room and started to pull Kurt down the hall.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked before Angie hushed him.

"Shh! Listen!" she whispered as they reached the door.

Kurt pressed his ear to the door and his eyes went wide as he heard a short groan.

"Do you think he's..." Angie trailed off.

"I think he is..W-We were just in the room making out.." Kurt whispered.

Angie's mouth dropped as the moans increased. "He's probably thinking about you!"

"Oh my god.." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as he kept his ear pressed to the door.

Angie carefully took the doorknob in her hands and slowly cracked the door. She brought her finger to her lips, telling Kurt not to make a sound. The noises were more audible now as they listened to the grunts and groans coming from the shower.

"Holy fuck.." Kurt gasped, biting his lip.

"That's so hot.." Angie whispered.

Suddenly the moans became closer together. "Ahh...Fuck..." Blaine gasped, leaning against the wall as the hot water poured over him. His eyes were closed as he imagined kurts soft hands working up his length instead of his own hand. He wanted Kurt so bad. Blaine sped up his movements, so close to the edge. "Ohmygod...Fuck..!" Blaine breathed out quietly as he came in long, hard streaks. Kurt and Angie listened as Blaine came and heard a choked, breathy "K-Kurt..".

Angie carefully closed the door, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. "Oh my god! Holy shit!"

Kurt's eyes shot open as he leaned back against the wall. "Oh my god..Ohmygod..Oh. My. God.."

"I am so jealous of you.." Angie sighed.

"Maybe he has friends at the station.." Kurt giggled, winking.

"Won't be as hot as him," she chuckled as they sat on the couch. They both froze when they heard Blaine walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt smiled, looking him up and down.

Blaine shivered. "H-Hey.."

Kurt just giggled, leaning against Angie as she turned on the tv.

Blaine headed off to his room to get dressed.

"God damn! I can't wait for tonight.." Kurt sighed.

"What's tonight?" Angie asked.

"We..Have a date.." Kurt grinned.

Angie smiled wide. "Lucky."

"Like I said. He works with firemen. He can find you a man.." Kurt smiled.

"Maybe we should surprise him with lunch? Check out the other guys?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kurt smiled.

Angie grinned. "What should I wear?"

"I think it's time you broke out your present I got you for your birthday last year.." Kurt smiled. "That you still haven't worn!"

"Saving for a special occasion. This seems to be a worthy one," Angie said excitedly.

"Exactly.." Kurt grinned.

"Should I wear those really tight black skinnies and the matching pink heels?"

"Yes! Oh god, they'll be drooling." Kurt assured.

Angie's eyes lit up. "I'm gonna do little pigtails.."

Kurt smiled. "This is why I love you.."

Angie grinned. "I know. I'm gonna shower. Oh my god...You know what just happened in there.."

Kurt held back a laugh. "Go wash yourself.."

Angie giggled as she skipped off to the bathroom.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was thinking about him while doing..That..He really did want him. The thought turned him on like nothing else. But he had to control himself around Blaine, despite how hard it would be..

Blaine came back out once he was dressed and walked over to Kurt. He bent down, kissing the paler boy deeply.

Kurt let out a small moan, cupping Blaine's cheek as he sat up a bit.

Blaine grinned as he pulled back. "Can't wait until tonight babe.."

"Neither can I.." Kurt said breathily.

Blaine growled deep in his throat as he kissed Kurt again. "I'll see you when I get off."

Kurt gasped, looking up at Blaine before leaning back in for yet another kiss. "Have a good day at work.."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. "See you tonight.."

Kurt smiled, giving a small wave as Blaine walked out.

About an hour later, Angie came out in her pink heels, skin tight black skinny jeans, and a strapless floral corset top. She had her make up done and her hair was in pigtails. "What do you think?"

"I think you look amazing." Kurt said happily.

"Thank you!" she grinned. "Now as soon as you're ready we can go."

Kurt nodded, not really in the mood to dress up. He had the confidence in his mind that Blaine wanted him and that's all he needed.

The weather had toned down a bit. Enough for a button up. A short sleeved one at least. He wore a white one with a black and white plaid vest, matching tie, and some tight, but not too tight, black denim jeans.

Angie smiled. "What should we get?"

"Let's pick them up some pizza. They'll like that." He smiled.

They headed out to get the pizza, ordering two meat lovers and two supremes before heading over to the fire station. They went up to the front desk and Kurt flashed a winning smile. "We're here for Blaine Anderson." They young lady smiled back and led them up the stairs and into a room with all the firemen. Kurt smiled as he walked up to Blaine, holding out the pizzas and raiding his eyebrows.

"Hey!" Blaine said excitedly. "Awee, you didn't have to do that.."

"Well I wanted to." Kurt smiled. "It was angle's idea, really."

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Thank you.."

Kurt blushed, handing Blaine the pizzas. You're welcome.."

Blaine turned back to the other men, about to tell them they had brought lunch when he noticed them all staring at Angie. She was the center of attention, giggling lightly as she flirted with the firemen.

"Do I need to pull them away or did she want this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"She wanted it." Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes.

Blaine giggled. "Alright. Did you pick a place for tonight?"

"I haven't really thought about it.." Kurt said, hoisting himself up to sit on a table.

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

"Is there anywhere you wanna go?" He asked, brushing a stray curl from Blaine's forehead.

"Anywhere is fine." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hands.

Kurt blushed back as some of the other firemen looked over and "Awwwe"d.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as his blush grew.

Kurt giggled, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled shyly. "You two want to stay and eat..?"

"We'd love to." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hands. Blaine set the boxes on a table and grabbed some plates before telling everyone to help themselves. Angie had busied herself with talking to David while Kurt sat with Blaine.

"So, David," Angie smiled at him. "How does your girlfriend feel about your job?"

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend." David said, laughing lightly.

Angie twirled her finger around one of her pigtails. "Now how does a handsome man like you stay single?"

"My job." David said simply, smiling at Angie.

"But what you do is so amazing. You're so brave and..strong," Angie said, running her hand up the muscles on his arms.

David grinned, flexing his arm a bit and Angie saw Kurt roll his eyes from across the room.

She couldn't help but giggle. "They're so big.."

David laughed lightly, flashing another smile.

Blaine shook his head. "She is something else.."

"She's so cheesy when she picks up guys." Kurt chuckled.

"I guess it's a good thing he likes that," Blaine laughed.

Kurt nodded, giggling as he fed a pepperoni to Blaine.

"You're so cute.."

"No.." Kurt laughed lightly.

"I think so," Blaine smiled.

"And I think you're adorable.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine fluttered his eyelashes. "Thank you.."

Kurt blushed again. "You're welcome.."

"You two are sickening," Angie giggled.

"Shut up..'Your muscles are so big!'" Kurt mocked.

Angie laughed. "Well they are and I know you don't want me to mention this morning."

Kurt's face went blank before he turned back to Blaine, trying to ignore his friend. "So I'm really excited about our date.."

"Me too...What happened this morning?" Blaine asked.

"I..Slipped and she won't stop making fun of me for it.." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Well that's not too bad. We all do that. I'm really looking forward to making dessert with you.."

"Me too.." Kurt smiled, biting his lip.

"Is there anywhere that you love eating at? Any favorite place?"

"Well this is gonna sound bad, but I really think we could just go to a hotdog stand." Kurt smiled.

"Really? You'd be into a hotdog stand for our first date?" Blaine asked.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine..." Kurt admitted.

"That's awesome," Blaine smiled

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Most people aren't okay with that. But I think you can find some of the best food at places like that."

"You're amazing.." Kurt giggled.

"Not really," Blaine chuckled.

"I think so.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed, leaning in and kissing Kurt softly.

"So Kurt, you think you can handle Blaine having to run out at any moment?" One of the firefighters asked.

"I understand it's his job..Yeah." Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm more worried about when he starts acting all goofy," David joked.

"Goofy?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed. "I-I don't know what he's talking about.."

"David?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine's friend.

"You'll see," David smiled.

Kurt just giggled, smiling over at Blaine. "I can't wait.."

The rest of lunch went well, all of them talking and laughing. After they finished, Blaine and David gave Kurt and Angie a tour of the station. They got out to the part with the sliding pole and Angie grinned. "We haven't seen one of those in a while.."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Oh god, Ange, shut up." Kurt groaned.

Angie smiled. "Kurt wanted to take a class. So I did it with him."

Kurt sighed heavily, burying his face in his palm.

Blaine grinned. "What did you learn in this class?"

"It was a fitness class!" Kurt defended.

"It really was," Angie agreed. "Just much more fun."

"With..Poles?" David asked.

"Mmhhmmm," Angie hummed.

"God.." Kurt laughed.

"What?" Angie asked, looking at Kurt. "You know your way around one too. We're not sluts, Kurt. We just know how to have fun."

Kurt giggled lightly. "I know. I just. It's kind of embarrassing."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Don't be. Remember what I told you when we had dinner..?"

"About the pole?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek softly.

"Maybe one day you can show me..?" Blaine whispered.

"Maybe.." Kurt winked.

Blaine grinned before looking back at the other two.

Angie was exchanging numbers with David and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "We should probably get to the bakery.."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I thought you were off?"

"Just a way to pass the time until our date." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt again. "You're amazing.."

"They are sickening." David laughed.

"Try living with them," Angie giggled before turning to David. "I..I had a great time..with you today.."

"So did I..." David smiled.

"Maybe..we could hang out sometime..?" Angie asked, a little nervously.

"Sounds good.." David smiled, kissing Angie's cheek.

Angie got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She batted her eyelashes as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Can't wait gorgeous." David grinned.

Angie blushed, which wasn't an easy thing to do to her. "Me neither.."

They left the station and walked to the bakery, which wasn't far, and it was a quiet day. All they had to do was make some simple cupcakes for a little girl's birthday party.  
"Are you nervous?" Angie asked.

"Very.." Kurt sighed as he squeezed the frosting bag and iced the cupcakes.

"You'll be great, hun.."

"Well then what if he realizes how utterly boring I am?"

"Utterly boring?" Angie asked. "What makes you think that?"

"The most exciting part of my day is decorating cupcakes Ange.." Kurt sighed.

"And didn't you tell me he asked to do that with you tonight?"

"Yes. So once we're done with that, what else is there to show him?" Kurt groaned as he messed up on one of the cupcakes.

"Well, he can't cook. There's the pool, cuddling...whatever he was thinking of in the shower..You'll find stuff to do."

"Angie!" Kurt scolded.

The blonde chuckled. "We're adults, hun. It happens."

"I know, but you shouldn't have brought it up right in front of him." Kurt laughed, tossing the botched cupcake.

"He thinks you fell," she giggled. "And I just wanted your reaction. I wouldn't have said that in front of everyone."

"You're evil." Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You love me."

"I do.."

Angie smiled, going back to working on the cupcakes.

That night, Kurt smiled as he looked up and saw Blaine knocking on the glass door while he and Angie cleaned up. He let Blaine in, who smiled wide. "Hey.."

"How was work?" Kurt asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good. Not much happened other than they guys talking about Angie," Blaine chuckled.

"Hear that Angie? You're a hit.." Kurt giggled.

"Thanks to your birthday gift," Angie smiled.

Kurt smiled before turning back to Blaine. "Just let me clean up and we can go." He said, wiping his flour covered hands on his apron.

Blaine nodded as he sat down.

Kurt went to the bathroom, washing his hands and fixing his hair a bit before walking out to Blaine.

Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt breathed in slightly, a blush coloring his cheeks as Blaine pulled away.

Blaine smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah..Bye Angie!" Kurt called, linking arms with Blaine.

They walked out and headed down the street. "So you're sure you don't want to go somewhere else?"

"I'm sure. You know, you can tell a lot about a person by their hotdog order." Kurt smiled.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well depending on what you get on it, I can tell what kind of person you are." Kurt grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"What do they each mean..?"

"You'll see when you order." Kurt laughed.

"Now I'm nervous to order.." Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's arm lightly. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Will you tell me what yours means too?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled as they walked over to the hotdog stand.

Kurt ordered his with simply ketchup and relish, smiling over at Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip before ordering a Chicago dog. He loved everything about it...The steamed poppy seed bun, minced raw onion, sweet relish, peppers, the pickle spear, tomatoes, yellow mustard and celery salt..It had always been his favorite.

"Good choice sir.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine couldn't stop the light blush that appeared on his cheeks. "Want to explain?" he asked as they found a place to sit.

"Yours means you're not afraid to have fun. You can be spontaneous and you are very handsome." Kurt giggled.

"How did you get that from a hotdog?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"I'm a psychic." Kurt smiled.

"Well, what does yours mean?"

"That I just made all of that up." Kurt giggled, taking a bite.

"Oh so I'm not handsome," Blaine chuckled.

"No, you are very handsome." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked down, blushing deeply. "Y-Youre sweet.."

Kurt smiled before taking another bite and gasping as ketchup dripped down his chin and he held his hand under it. "I, however, am not with ketchup dripping down my face." He giggled, trying to lick it off to no avail.

Blaine laughed, bringing his napkin up and wiping the ketchup from Kurt's face. "I think you're adorable.."

Kurt blushed deeply. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed the taller boy's forehead before taking a bite of his own hotdog.

"I still can't get over the chocolate and lemon." Kurt smiled.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's just an odd combination." Kurt said. "It's cute though."

"It's delicious," Blaine grinned.

"I'm curious as to how you found out.." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "My grandmother used to make lemon chocolate tarts. She used to go crazy over trying to perfect it. And when she did..Oh God..It was wonderful.."

Kurt smiled. "Well I hope I can live up to expectations. Though I'm sure I can't hold a candle to your grandmother."

"I'm sure it will be great," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Blaine hummed, grinning as he pulled back slightly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling up at the gorgeous honey eyes.

"You're so beautiful.." Blaine whispered.

"So are you..." Kurt said, just as quietly.

Blaine smiled shyly. "Thank you.."

Kurt gave Blaine another small peck before sitting back as they talked and giggled, finishing their hotdogs. They walked around for a bit, letting their stomachs settle before heading to the bakery. Kurt saw Angie had gone home and used the spare key to go inside, turning on the lights and letting Blaine in before locking it back. "So..I pretty much suck at cooking and baking.."

"That's why I'm here to help you." Kurt smiled.

"I'm just warning you," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, leading Blaine back to the kitchen and gathering what he needed.

"So what's first, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, holding back a smile.

Kurt giggled as he pulled out the mixer. "Well first we have to make the actual cupcakes."

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt.

Kurt handed a few things to Blaine, letting him pour them into the mixer before turning it on.

"How'd you get into baking?" Blaine asked.

"My mom and I used to do it all the time..I lost track of it in high school and picked it back up after graduation." Kurt explained as the chocolate mixture grew thicker.

Blaine nodded. "Why'd you stop? If you don't mind me asking.."

"Umm..My mom passed away when I was nine..I tried to keep up with it..But it just reminded me of her too much." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's heart sank as he reached out to Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry.."

"It's fine.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled softly as Kurt led his hand over to the mixer. He let Blaine take control of it and Blaine looked up, amazed that he was actually baking, when he lifted the mixer a little too high, sending chocolate everywhere.

Kurt gasped as chocolate splattered over them both, scrambling to turn the mixer off.

Blaine sighed, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "Told you I was horrible.."

Kurt started laughing loudly, his hand covering his mouth as he looked over at Blaine. "Oh god.." He gasped through his laughter before turning to kiss him, giggling against his lips.

Blaine swallowed hard. "W-Why are you laughing..?"

"Because that was funny. Not that you're embarrassed, but that we're covered in chocolate.." Kurt giggled, grabbing a towel and starting to wipe Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Thanks.."

Kurt smiled. "Just make sure to keep the mixer down." He chuckled.

Blaine nodded. "I will.."

Kurt gave Blaine another kiss before they cleaned up and Kurt held his hand over Blaine's, guiding the mixer.

Blaine's heart was racing at the feel of Kurt's body against his as they mixed the batter.

Kurt smiled as they finished, getting cookie dough scoopers out before they placed paper cups in the pans and started to scoop them inside.

"I can see why you do this," Blaine said, smiling as they worked.

"You like it?" Kurt smiled.

"It's fun," Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled. After a bit, Kurt pulled the cupcakes out of the oven, let them cool, let Blaine help him hollow out the middle before they put the filling inside and iced them.

"So, what do you do with the parts that were taken out?" Blaine asked.

"Eat 'em." Kurt grinned, holding up a piece to Blaine.

Blaine giggled, taking the piece and popping it into his mouth.

Kurt ate one too. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled.

They sat on the counter, Kurt's legs crossed as they each grabbed a cupcake. "Moment of truth.." the taller smiled.

"You first.." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled, peeling the paper down and taking a bite. "Ohmygod.."

Blaine followed suit, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste.

"I never thought this would taste so good.." Kurt grinned.

"Learn something new every day," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled. "You've got a little.." Kurt trailed off, smiling at the bit of frosting on the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"Here.." Kurt chuckled, climbing off of the counter and standing in front of Blaine, gently wiping the frosting away.

Blaine batted his eyelashes as he looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Thank you.."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "Y-Your welcome.."

Blaine's heart fluttered as he slowly leaned in.

Kurt leaned in as well, pressing their lips together softly.

Blaine gasped, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek.

Kurt moaned softly, stepping closer to Blaine.

Blaine hummed, loving the way Kurt's body fit perfectly with his.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, moaning softly.

"Kurt.." Blaine gasped.

Kurt bit his lip at the sound, placing soft kisses down Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave a soft moan at the light touches.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, pressing their bodies together.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Baby.."

Kurt gasped at the name, leaning back in to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine hopped up on the counter, wrapping his legs around the taller boy.

Kurt moaned deeply, biting Blaine's bottom lip and pulling back a bit.

Blaine whimpered, pulling him closer.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned, tightening his hands in the fireman's shirt.

Blaine moaned loudly, deepening the kiss.

Kurt climbed up on the counter as well and straddled Blaine's lap.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes as he gripped the taller boys hips.

"I want you.." Kurt whispered.

"M-Me too...Do you have a condom..?"

"Shit..No..H-Hang on there's a drug store across the street.." Kurt said climbing off of Blaine's lap.

Blaine nodded. "A-Alright.."

Kurt grabbed his wallet and practically ran across the street, buying a box of condoms and a little bottle of lube before running back. When he walked in, he gasped as he saw Blaine rubbing himself over his jeans.

"Oh my god.." Kurt gasped, walking over and kissing Blaine fiercely.

Blaine moaned deeply, reaching out to grip Kurt's hips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers in the dark curls.

Blaine pulled Kurt back up into his lap and rolling his body.

"Mmm..Blaine..I need you.." Kurt panted.

"Are you sure? I-I mean...here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah..It's my building Blaine.." Kurt giggled lightly.

Blaine nodded, leaning back in for another kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, rolling his hips down.

Blaine gasped, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

"Oh my god.." Kurt gasped, running his hands down Blaine's abs.

"Mmmm, that feels good.." Blaine sighed, lifting Kurt's shirt.

Kurt lifted his arms, allowing Blaine to pull the shirt off.

"So beautiful..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt gasped, letting his head fall back as Blaine admired his body.

Blaine trailed his fingertips down Kurt's chest and sides.

This caused the paler boy to shiver, goose bumps raising where Blaine's fingers traced.

"Perfect..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt whined softly as Blaine reached down, unzipping his pants.

"You sound so hot," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt bit his lip, rolling his hips a bit.

Blaine slipped his hands into Kurt's pants and squeezing his ass.

Kurt gasped loudly, pushing his ass back into Blaine's hands and arching his back.

Blaine hummed, taking the fabric in his hands and sliding Kurt's pants off.

Kurt stood, pulling them off the rest of the way and pulling Blaine off the counter so he could do the same.

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt.

Kurt admired the bulge in Blaine's boxer briefs and moaned, delving in and attacking his lips with his own.

Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt closer.

"You're so hot.." Kurt breathed out against Blaine's lips.

"T-Touch me...please.."

Kurt moaned, reaching between them and palming at Blaine's erection over his boxers. "Holy shit.." He gasped, feeling how big the fireman was.

Blaine let his eyes slip shut. "Kurrrrt..."

"Blaine..I want you inside of me.." Kurt panted in Blaine's ear.

Blaine whimpered, reaching over for a condom.

Kurt clung to Blaine, nibbling at his lobe as he traced his abs slowly.

Blaine tried to roll the condom on but stopped. "Kurt..."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked down. "They're umm..too small.."

"Shit!" Kurt groaned, pulling on his jeans and Blaine's t-shirt. "Just hang on okay? I'll be right back, I promise.."

Blaine sighed, leaning against the counter as he waited.

Kurt ran across the street, narrowly avoiding being hit by a cab before he sprinted into the drugstore.

The cashier looked at Kurt questioningly as he sprinted down an aisle.

Kurt grabbed a box of condoms making sure they were the right size before running up the register and slamming the box down on the counter.

"Weren't you just here for these?" the young man asked as he rang up the condoms.

"I need bigger." Was all Kurt said as he held out his card.

"Shouldn't you know your own size..?" The cashier deadpanned, swiping the card.

"Yeah, I was mistaken." Kurt snapped.

There was a strange beep that came from the register. The young man ran the card again and shook his head. "I'm sorry but your card is being declined..."

"No, that's not possible.." Kurt said, his eyes going wide. "I just put money in my account this morning.."

"Maybe it hasn't gone through yet.." The man offered. "Do you have any cash?"

Kurt sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He was about two bucks short. "Fuck!" He groaned.

The cashier handed Kurt his card. "I'm sorry.."

"Look..Please do me a huge favor? It's just two bucks..Help me out? Please?" Kurt asked desperately, clasping his hands together.

He sighed heavily but pulled out his own wallet. "Alright.."

"Thank you! Thank you so much.." Kurt said, leaning over to read the cashier's name tag, "Randy. Thank you Randy. You are a life saver!" He grinned, tossing the money on the counter, grabbing the box and running back to the bakery.

Blaine smiled when Kurt ran in. He quickly ripped the box open and pulled out a condom, sighing happily when it rolled on easily.

Kurt undressed faster than Blaine had ever seen before kissing Blaine deeply again.

Blaine grabbed the little bottle and slicked himself up before placing a lubed finger at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt hitched one of his legs over Blaine's hip, gasping lightly.

Blaine moaned as he slowly pressed past the muscle.

"Oh god.." Kurt whimpered, biting Blaine's neck lightly.

Blaine shivered, tilting his head to the side as he worked in and out of Kurt.

Kurt sucked lightly, not enough to mark, but enough to feel good.,

"K-Kurrrtt..." Blaine moaned, adding another digit.

Kurt moaned deeply, rolling his hips slightly.

Blaine slowly stretched Kurt, adding a third finger after a few moments.

Kurt's body was practically shaking at this point. "Fuck..I need you..Now.."

Blaine carefully pulled back, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply as picked him up.

Kurt gasped lightly, wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine.

Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's wanton hole, moaning as the amazing heat surrounded the head of his thick cock.

"Ohmyfuckinggod..." Kurt gasped.

"I-Is it too much..?" Blaine asked quietly, stilling his hips.

"N-No..Just..Oh god..So big.." The paler man panted.

Blaine whimpered at Kurt's voice. "T-Tell me when you're ready..for ahh..more.."

"I'm ready.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs, pressing into the insanely tight heat. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, moaning deeply. "Fuck.."

"Blaine..Oh god.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine struggled not to thrust into Kurt. He felt so amazing. He wanted to feel it surround him completely. "Babe...T-talk to me.."

"You just..Ungh..So thick..." Kurt moaned, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine panted harshly as he looked up into Kurt's eyes and pushed in to the hilt.

Kurt gasped, his breath coming out in small puffs as he shared the eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe how tight Kurt was as he held still.

Kurt leaned in, pressing a feather-light kiss to Blaine's lips. He had never felt so full. "Y-You can go.."

Blaine slowly started to pull out and push back in, gasping loudly. "Ohmygod.."

Kurt arched his back, rolling his hips to meet Blaine's movements as he moaned softly, biting his lip.

Blaine slid his hands up to cup Kurt's ass as he thrust a little faster.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, Whining loudly as he took Blaine.

"You're so sexy, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out heavily.

"Ngh..S-so are you.."

Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall, kissing him deeply as his thrusts became harder.

As they became harder, Kurt's moans became louder. He pulled Blaine's curls, groaning deeply as he rocked his body.

"Ahh! Oh Kurt!" Blaine gasped, slamming into him.

"So good! Fuck! Blaine..Blaine!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck, moaning against the porcelain skin.

Kurt threw his head back, panting harshly as he pulled Blaine's hair harder.

Blaine moaned, rubbing against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt gave a sharp cry, clawing down Blaine's back. "Blaine! Oh god yes! Right there baby..Ungh!"

Blaine closed his eyes, reveling in the sounds Kurt made as he sped up, making sure to brush against that sweet bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Kurt was falling apart under Blaine, writhing and moaning. He'd never felt anything so amazing.

"Shit! Kurt!" Blaine whimpered as he watched the taller fall apart.

"Blaine..Ohfuck..I-I'm gonna cum..Baby.." Kurt warned, whimpering against Blaine's ear.

"Me too..Fuck! Cum for me, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out, slamming against his prostate.

Those four words were what sent Kurt over the edge, making him cry out in pure ecstasy as he came.

With a few more thrusts, Blaine keened as he came long and hard.

Kurt gasped softly as Blaine buried himself deep inside of him, pulsing as he came down.

Blaine panted harshly against Kurt's neck as he held him close.

"Amazing.." Kurt gasped.

"You're perfect.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave a small smile, leaning in to kiss Blaine sweetly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. He was so happy to be with him.

Kurt pulled away, kissing Blaine's temple.

Blaine gingerly pulled out and set Kurt down.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

Blaine ran his hands down the smooth skin, settling them on his hips as he admired the beautiful man in front of him.

"Blaine..You're so perfect.." Kurt whispered.

"Not even close," Blaine giggled.

"You are for me.." Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's eyelashes fluttered. "I feel the same way.."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again before they cleaned up and got dressed.

They got the cupcakes and headed home.

When they walked into the apartment, Angie was asleep on the couch and Kurt smiled endearingly at his best friend.

Blaine set the desserts on the counter, grabbing one more before heading to his room for his pajamas.

Kurt went to his bedroom, changing and spreading out on the bed, smiling lightly as Blaine walked in.

Blaine climbed into bed and pulled him close.

"Thank you.." Kurt said quietly against Blaine's neck.

"For what?"

"Tonight..Everything.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's neck. "It was the best date I've ever had...Even before the sex.."

"But the sex wasn't too bad either right?" Kurt giggled.

"It was just awful," Blaine chuckled.

"Oh god, I agree." Kurt smiled, biting his lip to hold back a laugh.

Blaine smiled. "Honestly, I've never had anything that felt that intense and amazing.."

"Really?...Neither have I.." Kurt said softly.

"It was amazing..You're perfect, Kurt.."

"So are you, Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt sweetly. "Goodnight baby."

Kurt grinned at the name, cuddling up to Blaine more. "Goodnight.."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was lying in bed with Kurt. "So..I know you burn easily. But if we get sunscreen and an umbrella, would you go to the beach with me..?"

 

"I'd love to.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine's face lit up. "Really?"

 

"Yeah." He smiled.

 

"I'll bring food to grill too. You like steak kabobs?"

 

"Hmm..I don't usually eat steak..But I'll try for you." Kurt said softly.

 

"I'll make chicken too," Blaine smiled. "Is that okay?"

 

"That's perfect." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's chest.

 

Blaine blushed, a shy smile glued to his face.

 

"You're so cute.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine's blush grew. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing up to Blaine's neck. Blaine hummed, tilting his head down to kiss Kurt. Kurt smiled kissing Blaine deeply. The shorter wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. Kurt sighed happily, hitching a leg over Blaine's hip. "Kurrt.." Blaine gasped.

 

"Yes?" Kurt smiled.

 

"So hot.."

 

Kurt shivered, rolling his body a bit. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips, massaging the skin there. Kurt moaned softly, pressing his parted lips to Blaine's jaw. Blaine smiled as he kneaded the soft skin.  
"Oh..Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Yeah baby?"

 

"I want you.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, rolling over on top of him. Kurt whined, wrapping his legs around Blaine. Blaine rolled his body onto Kurt, grinding against him. "A-Ah.." Kurt whimpered. Pulling Blaine's curls lightly.

 

"You're so hot Kurt.."

 

"S-So are you Blaine.." Kurt said, running his hands up the fireman's toned arms.

 

Blaine moaned, lifting Kurt’s shirt. Kurt let Blaine pull it off, gasping softly. Blaine looked down at the beautiful pale skin. "Gorgeous.."

 

Kurt blushed lightly, looking up at his boyfriend. Blaine pulled his own shirt off and reached down for his sweat pants. Kurt ran his hands down to Blaine's abs, moaning softly.

 

"Mmm that's good.."

 

"You're so perfect.."

 

Blaine blushed. "So are you."

 

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine lifted himself up, pulling his pants off. Kurt let his hands roam Blaine's body, kissing up and down his neck. Blaine moaned softly, working on Kurt’s pants. Kurt lifted his hips, looking up at Blaine. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt’s as he rid him of his clothes. Kurt rolled his hips up, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine worked his hips with Kurt. "I want you so bad.."

 

"Please..I need you.." Kurt panted.

 

Blaine nodded, bending to reach for a condom and lube. Kurt admired the way Blaine's muscles extended as he reached over. He bit his lip, eyes roaming over the tan skin. Blaine sat back up, rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. Kurt looked down as Blaine stroked himself. "God..How did I get so lucky?"

 

"I bumped into you," Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt smiled. "You did.."

 

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt. "Do you want me to stretch you?"

 

"N-No..I want to feel all of you.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt as he positioned himself, slowly pushing in. Kurt panted harshly, looking up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine inhaled sharply. "Oh Kurt.."

 

"You're amazing.." Kurt panted. Blaine pressed in all the way, taking a moment to savor the feeling. Kurt whimpered slightly, biting his lip. 

 

"So Uhh..Kurt.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt leaned up kissing Blaine deeply as he rolled his body. Blaine moaned into the kiss as he started to thrust. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back, panting harshly. "Y-Your nails..Use your nails.." Blaine breathed out, pressing his lips to Kurt’s. Kurt groaned, sliding them back up to claw back down. Blaine gave a loud, obscene moan. "Fuck!"

 

"Ohmygod.." Kurt gasped. "Fuck me.."

 

Blaine gripped the sheets, moving his hips fast and hard. Kurt gripped the pillow throwing his head back. Blaine kissed and nipped along Kurt’s neck as he slammed into his prostate.

 

"B-Blaine!" Kurt cried.

 

Blaine looked down at Kurt in awe. He swore the sounds Kurt made were the best things he had ever heard.

 

"Mm..Kiss me.." Kurt whispered. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt whimpered. He was already so close, but he had to hang on for Blaine.

 

"Unnhh Kurt.." Blaine moaned, inching closer.

 

"F-Fuck...Oh Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

 

"I-I’m close babe.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"M-Me too.." Kurt whispered, gasping at the pet name. Blaine screwed his eyes shut, calling Kurt's name as he came. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's arms, moaning loudly as he came. Blaine left a light trail of kisses down Kurt's neck, slowing his thrusts as they came down.

 

"Oh..Blaine.." Kurt got out, going limp in Blaine's arms. Blaine gingerly pulled out, lying next to Kurt and sighing happily.

 

"Wow.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Agreed," Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt giggled, biting his lip. Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck. "Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"For what?"

 

"Being here."

 

"You two picked me."

 

"I'm so glad we did.."

 

"Oh me too," Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt giggled. "Are you on call?.."

 

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. But we can try to enjoy as much of today as possible."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine lightly. Blaine gave a small sigh, worry starting to sink in.

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

Blaine quickly recovered. "Nothing. I'm gonna start marinating the meat."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly, stretching.

 

Blaine pulled on his sweatpants and headed to the kitchen. Angie was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Morning." She smiled.

 

"Good morning," Blaine smiled softly.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Nothing. Just making some food for the beach."

 

"Oh fun! I have to work." She sighed.

 

"Have you been talking to David much?" Blaine asked.

 

Angie bit her lip, blushing lightly. "Yeah.."

 

Blaine grinned. "Going well?"

 

"Very.." Angie said, smiling.

 

"Good," Blaine smiled, grabbing the meat, onion, pineapple and peppers from the fridge.

 

"So how are you and Kurt?..From the sound of it earlier it seems to be going well."

 

"Ohmygod.." Blaine groaned. "Yes. Yes, it's well."

 

Angie giggled. "Very well.."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Very.."

 

Angie laughed lightly, flipping her pancakes.

 

"I really like him.." Blaine admitted.

 

"I can tell.." Angue said softly.

 

Blaine nodded as he started cutting the veggies and fruit.

 

"It's sweet.." Angie said.

 

"Thanks Ange.."

 

"Got something on your mind?.."

 

"Not really.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"You sure?.."

 

Blaine sighed. "I don't know."

 

"You wanna talk about it?.." Angie asked.

 

"I'm worried about not being home much.."

 

Angie turned to Blaine, turning off the stove. "It’s your job hon. We understand."

 

"But we are not dating. Kurt and I am. I'm scared he'll need more.." Blaine said, looking down.

 

"He understands too..He knows what you have to do.."

 

"I know," Blaine sighed. "I've just been through a lot because of it in my past relationships."

 

"Like what?" She asked, sitting down.

 

"Well. The most recent one started fucking whoever he could when I wasn't home." Blaine said, picking up the knife again at cut the meat.

 

"Oh my god.." Angie gasped.

 

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't home. So I can't really blame him, I guess."

 

"Why would you not blame him? That's cheating.." Angie said, shocked at Blaine's words.

 

"Because I didn't give him what he needed."

 

"Blaine..How could you think that?..Just because you aren't there a lot doesn't mean that makes it right.."

 

"I'm not saying it's right. I just..I don't know. But I'm glad to be out of that apartment." Blaine shrugged.

 

"Well I’m glad you're here.." 

 

"Me too," Blaine smiled softly.

 

Kurt came out of the room, rubbing his eyes. "Blaine?.."

 

"Yeah babe?" Blaine said, rinsing his hands.

 

"Come hug me.." He smiled, holding his arms out.

 

Blaine giggled, drying his hands and walking over to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, humming happily.  
"You're so adorable.."

 

"Shh.." Kurt said before giggling.

 

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head. "Shower before or after the beach?"

 

"Hmmm..After..I love the feeling of after beach showers.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Do you have sunscreen? I should probably go ahead and put some on you."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling up at Blaine. "It's in the bathroom.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek before heading off to the bathroom. Kurt hummed happily, doing a little spin before he grabbed his coffee.  
"Somebody is happy," Angie chuckled.

 

"I am." Kurt said, smiling.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

 

Kurt just shrugged, singing softly as he went about making his coffee.   
"You  
Stepped out of a dream,  
You are too wonderful  
To be what you seem.

Could there be eyes like yours?  
Could there be lips like yours?  
Could there be smiles like yours,   
Honest and truly?"

 

Blaine was walking back out and stopped, listening to the angelic voice.

 

Kurt grinned, smiling up at Angie as he got more into it, not noticing Blaine.   
"You stepped out of a cloud,  
I want to take you away  
Away from the crowd,  
And have you all to myself,  
Alone and apart.  
Out of a dream,  
And into my heart  
Into my heart." he finished, gasping and blushing as he saw Blaine.

 

Blaine grinned, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I can only hope that was for me.."

 

"It was.." He blushed, smiling at Blaine.

 

"You have a beautiful voice.."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said shyly, pushing a hair behind his ear.

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing him softly. "You're welcome."

 

Kurt's blush grew deeper, smiling up at his boyfriend. God, not that long ago he and Angie were trying to figure out if he was gay or straight. And now here he was. Blaine opened the bottle and squirted some sunscreen on, telling Kurt to turn around. Kurt smiled, turning around for Blaine. Blaine warmed the lotion in his hands, rubbing it onto Kurt's back. Kurt bit his lip, closing his eyes. The gesture didn't go unseen by Angie and she giggled lightly. Blaine looked up, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh nothing.." She smiled.

 

Blaine shrugged, massaging Kurt's lower back. Kurt shot a glare at Angie before his breath hitched. She knew that was one of his most sensitive spots. Angie bit her lip, trying not to giggle.  
"Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Feels good.."

 

Blaine smiled. "Good."

 

Kurt hummed, biting his lip.

 

Blaine slowly worked his hands back up. Kurt tried not to moan as he placed a hand on the counter, gripping the edge. Blaine got to Kurt's shoulders, rubbing the kinks out. Kurt's head fell forward as a quiet gasp came out. Blaine hummed lightly, moving to Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned softly.   
"Don't get too excited now.." Angie grinned.

 

Kurt scowled at her.

 

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

 

"Nothing!" Kurt said quickly. Angie chuckled, sitting down to eat.

 

Blaine removed his hands. "Want me to do your front?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine stood in front of Kurt, spreading the lotion on his shoulders and chest. Kurt blushed, arching his back a bit as the strong hands slid over him. Blaine smiled softly, moving to Kurt's belly. Kurt giggled lightly, looking down at Blaine. 

 

"You're so adorable," Blaine grinned as his fingers danced across Kurt’s skin.

 

"It tickles.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine finished and stood to kiss Kurt. "Anything else?"

 

"I'm good.." Kurt whispered. "I might need a little on my face though."

 

Blaine nodded, getting a little more and helping him. Kurt blushed, smiling wide.  
"I like doing this.."

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "I get to touch you."

 

Kurt blushed deeply, looking up at Blaine. "R-Really?"

 

"You're so soft and beautiful.."

 

Kurt giggled lightly, a bit flustered. "Th-Thank you.."

 

Blaine hummed. "You're welcome."

 

Kurt bit his lip, looking down. "W-We should..Uh..Get ready.."

 

"I gotta load up the food and water in the cooler then I'll get dressed," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt inhaled softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed him slowly. Blaine turned, getting everything he needed before going to change. Kurt smiled, biting his lip as he pulled his shirt back on and sat next to Angie.

 

"You two are so smitten." he giggled.

 

"No I'm not.." Kurt scoffed.

 

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Yes you are."

 

"Do you really think so?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"I do. You don’t see how he looks at you?"

 

"I guess not.." Kurt said. "Ange..What if I'm falling too fast?.."

 

"Then talk to him? Go a little slower." she suggested.

 

"It's not the physical..I just..You know that's my problem..I fall hard and fast..And then..I just..I don't know.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Yeah, I know. But maybe, I don't know, give each other some distance? Like not sleeping in your room together? It'll give you both time to think and reflect."

 

"That's a good idea.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I know," Angie chuckled.

 

"How do I say 'I don't want to sleep in the same room with you' nicely?" Kurt said, laughing lightly.

 

"Hmm. Just tell him the truth. That you really like him but you don't want to mess this up."

 

"Alright.." Kurt said as Blaine walked in. "Speak of the handsome devil.." The taller smiled.

 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

 

"Nothing." Kurt laughed, grabbing his hand as he grabbed his sunglasses. "You ready?"

 

"Yup. Bye Angie."

 

"Bye.." She said, giving a small wave as she bit her pancake.

 

They got into Blaine's car and headed to Blaine’s favorite man made beach.

 

"I actually have never been out here.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Well I'm glad to be the first to take you," Blaine said, leading him to an umbrella stand. He bought a big one and planted it in the sand next to an open grill. Kurt scuttled under the umbrella, sitting down cross-legged and smiling up at Blaine. Blaine bit back a giggle as he filled the grill with charcoal and sprayed lighter fluid on it. Kurt pulled a magazine out of his bag laying back and reading it as Blaine started the fire. Blaine pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before starting to cook. Kurt tilted his sunglasses down and looked at Blaine, biting his lip lightly. Blaine looked so relaxed and at ease as he stood at the grill.  
"Smells good." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine grinned. "What're you reading about?"

 

"Just a Vogue." Kurt smiled.

 

"In high school, I had a little stash of Vogues under my bed," Blaine admitted.

 

"Really?..Why?" Kurt smiled.

 

"I liked reading them. My father didn't like that."

 

"Your father sounds like he didn't have very good taste." Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine gave a weak smile. "No. He didn't."

 

"You okay?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah. We just..We don't talk anymore."

 

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"I didn't 'grow out' of being gay. I refused to not be myself, refused his money, and left." Blaine explained.

 

""That's great..Not your relationship with your father..But still.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "It wasn't worth hiding who I am and who I love."

 

Kurt smiled. "That's beautiful.."

 

Blaine blushed. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt lay back, smiling contently as he breathed in the smell of the beach and food. Blaine finished grilling and set the kabobs on a plate before sitting next to Kurt. Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine. He was so beautiful. He was perfect. Blaine smiled back, handing Kurt one with chicken.  
"Mm..Looks great." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine bit off some of his, moaning at the taste Kurt smiled, doing the same. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Good?"

 

"Amazing!"

 

Blaine grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

 

Kurt swallowed, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine looked out over the water when a ball came flying their way. Kurt squealed, dodging it as the sand flew up. 

 

"My bad!" A voice called.

 

Blaine sighed, grabbing the ball to return it to the man running over. Blaine gasped.  
"S-Sebastian..?"

 

"Blaine?..Hey.." Sebastian said, grinning.

 

"H-How are you?" Blaine asked, a bit in shock.

 

"I'm great.." Sebastian smiled, looking Blaine up and down. Blaine blushed lightly, looking anywhere but at his ex.

 

"Who are you?.." Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, eyeing him up and down and deciding he wasn't a threat. "Sebastian Smythe. We dated."

 

Kurt swallowed hard. This guy was gorgeous.   
"Kurt Hummel..We're dating." He said curtly.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the skinny, pale boy and smirked. "Really?"

 

Kurt was taken aback by that smile. It was if this amused him. That Blaine dating him was some kind of joke.   
"Really.."

 

"Sebastian don't." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Don't what?" Sebastian said. "I just didn't realize you were straight now."

 

"Sebastian!" Blaine growled.

 

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, sitting up straighter.

 

Sebastian ignored Kurt and reached out to run a finger down Blaine's arm. "Still working out. Nice."

 

"Okay, that's enough." Kurt said pushing Sebastian's hand away as jealousy flew through him.

 

"Oohh your girlfriend is feisty," Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt felt a surge of rage flow through him. "You listen to me you fucking-"

 

"Kurt, please.." Blaine sighed.

 

Sebastian just grinned, turning back to Blaine.  
"Call me when your bitch isn't around. We could have some real fun. Later Blaine." he said, grabbing the volleyball and heading back to his game.

 

Kurt growled, starting to stand.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Please..I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd be here.."

 

Kurt sighed, sitting back down. "It's okay.."

 

"He's just an ass.." Blaine said quietly. "Do you want to go..?"

 

"I want to enjoy today with you.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded, smiling lightly and hoping Kurt wouldn't ask about Sebastian. Kurt sighed, clenching his teeth as Sebastian looked over at them, grinning. Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine gasped, placing a hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt moaned softly, leaning closer to his boyfriend. Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt giggled lightly, straddling Blaine's lap.  
"I like this side of you," Blaine chuckled.

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked, smiling.

 

"Trying to make my ex jealous." Blaine grinned. "And trust me. He should be very jealous."

 

"Is he?.." Kurt asked, placing Blaine's hands on his ass.

 

Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt's neck. "If not, he should be."

 

Kurt let his head fall back, sighing quietly as Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. Sebastian was watching them with an unreadable expression that made Blaine grin.  
"Kiss me.." Kurt whispered, pushing Blaine onto his back.

 

Blaine giggled as he fell back, pulling Kurt with him and kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned, smiling against Blaine's mouth. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as the kiss grew more heated. Kurt gasped, rolling his hips down onto Blaine and Breaking the kiss, looking over at Sebastian with smoldering eyes. Blaine's head fell back, his lips parting as a small moan escaped his lips. Kurt leaned down, sucking on Blaine's pulse point, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Sebastian. Sebastian pursed his lips, his blood boiling as he watched on. Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine softly, still looking up before giving a sly smile. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, staring back at Kurt before turning back to his game. Kurt chuckled lightly, kissing Blaine once more.

 

"Having fun?" Blaine asked.

 

"More than you know.."

 

Blaine smiled at Kurt, though he wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. Kurt looked down at Blaine, no longer concerned with Sebastian. "You're so perfect.."

 

Blaine blushed as he shook his head.

 

"You are.." Kurt said, cupping his cheek.

 

"Thank you.." Blaine said shyly.

 

Kurt smiled resting his head on Blaine's chest.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "So..other than that..Is today okay..?"

 

"Today is perfect.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine smile, closing his eyes and giving a delighted hum.

 

"I found a dream  
Laying in your arms  
the whole night through.  
I'm yours  
no matter what others may say  
or do

Light of heart, and fancy free  
That's the way to start.  
There will be nothing to lose,  
'Til you lose your heart..." Kurt sang softly. He loved that song. It was short, but sweet.

 

Blaine smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I love your voice.."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly. "I usually don't sing this much.."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I just don't feel the need to..You make me happy..I feel like singing when I'm happy.." Kurt shrugged.

 

"I make you happy?" Blaine asked. 

 

"Very.." Kurt admitted, tracing his finger down the light smattering of hair on Blaine's chest.

 

Blaine felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies. "I'm so glad I met you.."

 

"So am I.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine looked up at the sun. "You need more lotion?"

 

"I'm protected by this lovely umbrella." Kurt giggled, scooting back under it.

 

"Just making sure," Blaine said softly.

 

"C'mere.." Kurt said, patting the spot on the towel next to him.

 

Blaine crawled up, lying next to Kurt.

 

"The sun is evil." Kurt giggled. 

 

Blaine erupted into a fit of laughter.

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm sorry..I just..Ohmygod. That reminded me of a movie." Blaine said, still laughing.

 

"What movie?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Benchwarmers.."

 

"So you think I eat sunscreen?" Kurt laughed.

 

"Ohmygod! You've seen it?" Blaine giggled. "No. But just..He hates the sun and you said it's evil..Just ohmygoodness.."

 

"Did you really just say oh my goodness?" Kurt said, laughing harder.

 

Blaine blushed. "I did.."

 

"You're so cute.." Kurt said softly, smiling.

 

Blaine hid his face in his hands as he chuckled.

 

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Adorable."

 

"You're sweet.."

 

"Honest.." Kurt said softly. Blaine looked up, unable to hold back a smile. Kurt gasped softly as he looked into Blaine's eyes. God..He was falling for him.

 

"You okay?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Y-Yeah..." Kurt said, swallowing hard.

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, concerned.

 

Kurt nodded again, having to tear his eyes away from Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes, not wanting to press Kurt. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, trying to control his breathing.  
"Kurt..What is it..?"

 

"I just..I..I.." Kurt sighed.

 

Blaine sat up. "Kurt..You're worrying me. Are you okay?"

 

Kurt nodded, looking up at Blaine. "I'm fine.."

 

"D-Did I do something..?"

 

"No..I just..Realized something.."

 

Blaine reached over, taking Kurt’s hand. "Hey, you can talk to me baby.."

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "I think I'm falling for you.."

 

Blaine's heart sped up as he looked up at his boyfriend.

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered, looking down.

 

"N-No.." Blaine said quickly. "Please..Don't be.."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Really?.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I really, I mean really like you Kurt. I could even say I feel how you do. I'm just scared of going too fast..If that makes any sense.."

 

"I feel the same way.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "You are so perfect.."

 

"So are you.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

 

Kurt sighed into the kiss, a blush coloring his cheeks.

 

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek as he pulled back. "Was there anything you had in mind? For taking this slow?"

 

"Maybe we could slow down with the sex..Sleep in separate beds?.." Kurt suggested.

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

 

"Is that okay with you?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I'll do whatever you want, Kurt. I want this to work."

 

"So do I.." Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheek.

 

"I'll really miss sleeping in your bed though," Blaine sighed softly.

 

"I will too.." Kurt said. He'd miss those strong arms around him, holding him close in the night.

 

"Can we still cuddle though..?"

 

"Of course.." Kurt smiled, cuddling up to Blaine to demonstrate.

 

Blaine grinned, tightening his arms around Kurt. Kurt loved that feeling. He ran his fingertips up and down Blaine's bicep, gasping quietly. Blaine smiled softly. He loved Kurt's touch. Kurt kissed the muscle softly, holding Blaine closer. Blaine hummed, looking down at Kurt. Kurt blushed as he met eyes met Blaine's.  
"I love this.."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"Laying with you..Your touch..It's relaxing.."

 

Kurt smiled, laying against Blaine and closing his eyes.

 

Blaine kissed the top of his forehead. "Thanks for coming with me."

 

"Thank you for asking me.." Kurt said softly. Blaine cuddled up to him, holding him close.


	6. Chapter 6

Things had been going pretty well for Kurt and Blaine. They agreed on taking things slow and it had been working out Most of the time it had gotten a little hard to take it slow..Especially when Blaine would come home from work, sweaty and looking completely edible. Or when Kurt wore his pants low and swung his hips. But they were trying. Blaine's schedule helped with that as well. Usually when they were in the middle of a very heated make out session, Blaine's phone would go off and he'd be out the door. Luckily, Kurt understood and handled him leaving well.

 

Blaine was sitting at work, rolling his eyes as David went on and on about Angie.  
"I mean, she's so hot dude..And just..Amazing..Do you think you could get her to come out on another date with me?" David asked.

 

"David. Why don't you just ask her?" Blaine sighed.

 

"Because..Like.."

 

"He's a wuss." Wes chuckled, sitting down.

 

Blaine laughed. "True. But apparently she's into that."

 

"Shut up.." David mumbled, sipping his soda.

 

"Then I guess I won't mention what she has said about your last date.." Blaine teased.

 

"What'd she say?" David asked quickly.

 

"Nope." Blaine grinned. "You want me to shut up."

 

"Blaine, come on!"

 

"Call her." Blaine said seriously. "She's into you."

 

"Really?" David grinned.

 

Blaine was about to tell David to call Angie now when the alarm went off. The department quickly got up and headed to their gear. Blaine gasped when he heard the address. "No.."

 

"What's wrong?" David asked quickly as they pulled on their suits.

 

"That's the bakery.." Blaine said as they ran to the truck.

 

"Well come on!" Wes yelled. They got on the truck and sped to the fire. Samantha was outside being calmed by some other fireman when they pulled up to the scene. Blaine saw Angie and ran to her. "Where's Kurt?!"

 

"He-He's still inside!" She said hysterically. "He's trying to put it out! I told him you would come but he wouldn't listen!"

 

Blaine turned on his heel and ran inside, screaming Kurt's name. He ran to the kitchen where the smoke was pouring out and the flames were climbing up the walls. He pulled on his mask but could still barely see through the smoke. Wes and David were starting on putting the fire out when Blaine saw Kurt on the floor. He picked him up in a panic and felt for a pulse. Still breathing. He yelled to his friends before hurrying to carry his boyfriend outside. Blaine hurried out of the building and Angie screamed as she saw Kurt unconscious in his arms. The EMTs brought a gurney over and Blaine laid him down, insisting he had to to with Kurt. They let him get in the ambulance and quickly pulled off, Blaine holding Kurt's hand. He pressed his lips to Kurt's hand. "Please baby.. Wake up.."

 

Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at him, grabbing at the oxygen mask.

 

Blaine stopped him. "Baby you need it.."

 

Kurt let his hand fall weakly back to his side before coughing loudly. The paramedics made Blaine sit back as they examined him.   
"He's inhaled a lot of smoke.." One of them said.

 

"Will he be okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

 

"He should..We just have to get him to the hospital..He might have to stay overnight depending on the severity.." The EMT said. Kurt reached out for Blaine, squeezing his hand with his own. He had a few burns on his forearm but they didn't look that bad.  
"I'm sorry.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Its okay baby... I'm here.." blaine said, kissing Kurt's palm.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"Shh.. I'm here baby.." Blaine whispered. "You're going to be okay."

 

Kurt coughed more, closing his eyes as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

 

"Try to relax baby.."

 

Kurt let Blaine hold his hand, breathing heavy and broken as they drove to the hospital. They got there and Blaine had to sit in the waiting room as the doctors examined the damage. Angie hurried into the waiting room with Samantha close behind and saw Blaine, running over to him. "Is he dead?.."

 

Blaine looked up at her in disbelief at her words. "No."

 

"Oh my god.. Sorry..I just had like thousand scenarios running through my head and I just got so scared and Idon'tknowwhattodo.." She rambled, her breathing speeding up.

 

Blaine sighed, getting up and hugging her. "He inhaled a lot of smoke.."

 

"But he's okay?.." She whispered, clutching to Blaine.

 

"He should be.."

 

"This is all my fault.." Samantha whimpered.

 

"Why?" blaine asked.

 

"I-I left the cupcakes in the oven a d went across the street..Just for a minute..Well..A few..And when I came back I locked myself out a-and there was smoke..I tried every way to get in but I didn't have the key..So I called Kurt and Angie.." Samantha got out.

 

"Why did he go in?"

 

"To put it out.." Angie said quietly.

 

"I should've been there.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You were working." Angie said seriously. "There's no way you could've been there."

 

"He shouldn't have been in there."

 

"I told him not to. He wouldn't listen.."

 

The doctor came out a while later and explained Kurt's condition. He would be released in a couple of hours but had to take it easy for the night and the next few days. Blaine was allowed to go see his boyfriend after he spoke with the doctor. He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and took his hand. "I was so scared.."

 

"I know..I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You're okay.. It's okay.."

 

"I didn't mean to get caught in there..I thought it was small.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You should've waited for me.. Its so easy for things to get even worse in a fire.. You have no idea of the things I've seen.."

 

"I'm sorry I scared you..And when can I take this damn thing off?" Kurt growled, grabbing at the oxygen mask.

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile lightly. "In a little bit. You have to take it easy for the next few days. So how about I cook you dinner tonight? David called me and said I could have the night off to be with you."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'd love that.."

 

When they got home, Blaine helped Kurt to the island in the kitchen and got ready to cook. He put some music on and smiled at his boyfriend. "Now.. I've never made this before.. So, bare with me.."

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked quietly, resting his chin on his hand and smiling. Angie had gone out with David again so they had the apartment to themselves.

 

"You'll see. But don't worry. It's chicken," Blaine giggled. He was actually quite proud of himself for how dinner turned out. Chicken breast with sun dried tomatoes and Romano cheese with a flavorful punch along with the tantalizing aroma of fresh marjoram in a rustic Italian-inspired dish. And on the side, sauteed fresh spinach and steamed broccoli. Blaine made their plates and poured them each a glass of wine before sitting across from Kurt.

 

"And he can cook?..You're perfect.." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine looked down as he felt his blush growing across his cheeks. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled, looking down at the food and smoothing down his arm bandages self consciously. "Your welcome.."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Good..Just worried about how bad these scars are gonna look.." Kurt admitted before starting to eat. "This is amazing.." He smiled.

 

"I'm sure we can find something to help them heal. And thank you.. It's just something I've been thinking about for a few days," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt grinned, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's hand. After dinner, Blaine cleaned up and they cuddled up on the couch to watch one of Kurt's favorite musicals. Kurt let Blaine wrapped his arms around him and sighed happily. "I can never thank you enough.."

 

"You don't have to. You being here and safe with me is all I need.."

 

"You saved my life.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

 

"You don't have to thank me baby. It's what we do," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt smiled, leaning up and kissing Blaine softly. Blaine hummed quietly as they kissed. He pulled back as his phone rang and sighed as he saw it was Wes.   
"This better be important."

 

"Blaine..We need you.." Wes said quickly.

 

Blaine sat up. "What is it?"

 

"There's a huge apartment fire downtown. We're getting every man we have down here." He said quickly.

 

"On my way! Meet you there!" Blaine said before hanging up. "I-I'm sorry baby.. They need me.."

 

Kurt nodded. "It's okay. Go." He said softly, kissing Blaine sweetly. "Be safe.."

 

"I will.. I love you." Blaine said as he pulled his suit on and ran for the door.  
Once he arrived at the apartment complex, Blaine saw that more than 100 firefighters, including his team and a few other local stations, were battling a large fire after a construction crew ruptured a gas line next to the building. The failed to get the gas turned off before the fire ruptured. Most of the renters had been evacuated. By the time the firefighters were there, the gas had spread to the first three floors and the fire was steadily growing. A woman slammed her car door, and ran towards the building screaming, "My baby!"  
Blaine and another firefighter ran up to catch her. "What room?" Blaine asked quickly. She told them before he and three others darted inside and up to the third floor. The heat was scorching as they ran through the hallway, dodging the cracks in the floor.

 

Kurt was at home, curled up on the couch as he watched the news. He barely blinked as he waited for news of Blaine being out of the fire. He watched as one by one the firefighters came out, sometimes bringing the people that hadn't made it out. A few more men had come out, one collapsing to his knees next to one of their trucks and coughing nonstop from inhaling too much smoke. Another man appeared from the building holding a fellow firefighter, who looked severely burned, and helping him to an ambulance. Minute after minute ticked by. Each one seeming like an eternity to Kurt. The news reporter listened to the person in her earpiece. She looked into the camera and revealed Kurt's worst nightmare. "It seems that everyone is out expect for two firefighters, Wesley Adams and Blaine Anderson. Along with a four month old and a babysitter.."

 

Kurt's hand flew over his mouth and tears gathered in his eyes as he clutched the throw pillow closer. "Oh my god.." He got out before Angie ran in, asking if he had heard anything. His eyes were wide with fear as he answered her. "Blaine and Wes are still in the building.. They've been in for a long time.. There's a baby inside.."

 

Angie got on the couch and pulled Kurt close. "He's gonna be okay.."

 

"He said he loved me..Before he left.." Kurt whispered.

 

Angie gasped. "What did you say?"

 

"He left..A-And I was so shocked..I..I didn't..I.." Kurt whimpered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

"Shh, it'll be okay. He's coming home.." Angie soothed.

 

"It's been so long..I couldn't handle that smoke for five minutes.." Kurt got out.

 

"Shh, it's okay. It's his job. That's what his equipment is for. Look!" Angie said, pointing to the screen as Wes came out with the girl who must have been the babysitter and lead her to the EMTs.

 

"Oh god..Blaine's still in there.."

 

Wes was comforting the young girl when their Captain came over. "Where the hell is Anderson?!"

 

"He disappeared! I thought he was behind me with the baby!" Wes said.

 

"Get in there and find them! NOW!" The Captain yelled as Blaine stumbled out, holding the baby girl close to his chest. He had the top half of his suit off. His arms were badly burnt along with his chest. But he had the baby and that's all that mattered to him.

 

The mother ran to Blaine and he handed her the baby. "Ohmygod..Thank you..Thank you so much.." She sobbed.

 

"Y-You're welcome ma'am.." Blaine got out before slowly making his way over to his crew with the mother to have the baby checked out.

 

Wes and David hurried over to Blaine. "Come on, we've gotta get you an ambulance.." David said quickly.

 

"What happened in there?.." Wes asked.

 

Blaine shook his head. "I couldn't see.. I-I took off my suit and the floor was too fragile in some places.. I had to be careful.."

 

"Come on man..You're burned pretty badly.." David said softly. "Always have to be the hero.." He chuckled under his breath.

 

Blaine didn't answer as he was led to an ambulance and to the hospital. He had irregular patches of white and red on his arms and chest, along with blisters on his back. The burned spots appeared wet and shiny. Even the slightest touch made the firefighter jump. The doctor told Blaine that it would take about a month for the burns to completely heal and prescribed him antibiotic ointments, dressing changes two times a day, daily cleaning of the wound to remove the dead skin and a systemic antibiotic. He was also given a pain reliever for when he had to do the dressing changes. When Kurt was finally allowed to go see Blaine, he could tell Blaine had gone into shock. His skin was pale and clammy. He looked weak and his lips had a bluish tint to them. Kurt tried to say something but Blaine wasn't fully alert.

 

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, sitting next to the bed.

 

"Hmm..?" Blaine hummed quietly.

 

"Oh god..You're okay.." Kurt smiled.."Well I mean..You're alive.." He said, tears filling his eyes. Blaine groaned. He was in so much pain. He couldn't imagine how horrid he looked to Kurt. "Shh..It's okay..Just relax.." Kurt whispered. "I brought a few of your books.." He said quietly. "I thought you might want me to read to you.."

 

Without moving, Blaine glanced at his boyfriend and tried to whisper, "Please.."

 

Kurt nodded lightly, pulling out the book Blaine read the most. The cover faded and the pages yellowed and feathered a bit from him reading it so many times.   
"I brought Pride and Prejudice.." Kurt said quietly, smiling a bit. "I know how much you love it.."

 

Blaine gave the slightest smile. He loved how well Kurt knew him. Kurt crossed his legs, opened the old tattered book and began to read.  
"IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife..."

 

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes and relaxing at Kurt's voice. A few hours later, Kurt dog eared the page and sighed softly as a nurse came in to change Blaine's bandages. Blaine clenched his teeth as the pain shot through his entire upper body. Kurt's hand flew over his mouth as the burns were revealed. One of the nurses added the pain killers to his IV drip as they carefully peeled the dressing away. Blaine's eyes fell closed soon after, the pain killers helping him fall asleep. They redressed his wounds and laid him back, walking out of the room and leaving them alone.

 

About an hour later Blaine woke up. "K-Kurt..?"

 

Kurt looked up from the book and saw his boyfriend. "Hey.." Kurt said softly. Blaine tried lifting his arm to reach for Kurt's hand but his eyes winced shut at the pain from moving. Kurt reached down, carefully grabbing Blaine's hand. "I'm here.."

 

"I-I..I-I'm sorry.." Blaine choked out as tears sprang to his eyes.

 

"Shh..You didn't do anything.." Kurt whispered, leaning over carefully to kiss Blaine."You saved that baby..You came out alive..That's nothing to be sorry for..."

 

Blaine's bottom lip quivered. "I-I look hideous.. I'm putting.. You through.. So much.."

 

"You're still perfect to me..I'll always be here Blaine..." Kurt said quietly. The burned man looked down. He knew Kurt cared about him. But there was a small part of him that wondered if his boyfriend pitied him. "I love you too..." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine quickly looked up, turning slightly and groaning at the movement. "Y-You do..?"

 

"I do.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Don't thank me.." Kurt said softly. "That sounds like I'm doing you a favor.."

 

Blaine nodded as he kept his eyes on Kurt's.

 

"I love you..."

 

"I-I love you too.."

 

Kurt smiled, running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

 

"I want to go home.." Blaine whined.

 

"I know baby," Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine sighed, looking up at Kurt. "Will you sing?"

 

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand lightly before beginning to sing.   
"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?.."

 

Blaine smiled as he listened to the angelic voice.

 

"Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up.."

 

Blaine reached out, squeezing Kurt's hand.

 

"And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up.." 

Kurt finished, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"You're so..perfect.." Blaine whispered.

 

"So are you Blaine.." Kurt said just as quietly.

 

"What's wrong..?"

 

"I just..Wish I could help somehow.."

 

"You're here.."

 

"I'm sorry I..I just don't want you to be in pain.."

 

"I know, Kurt.. I-I'm trying to keep it in.. Sometimes I just can't.."

 

"You don't have to..Let out what you need to.."

 

Blaine shrugged lightly. He didn't want Kurt to see him like this.

 

"Blaine..It's okay.."

 

"Thanks for being here.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

 

"How's the bakery?" Blaine asked.

 

"Angie's going to look now..It's probably ruined..I haven't gotten a chance to go see.." Kurt sighed.

 

"It's okay if you do." Blaine said softly.

 

"I want to stay with you..She's gonna take pictures and send them to me.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "Do you have insurance in case of fires?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly. "But you don't worry about that..You just rest okay?.."

 

"Okay.."

 

Kurt smiled, picking up the book and beginning to read aloud to Blaine where he left off.

 

A while later, Angie appeared at the door, knocking lightly. Kurt said she could come in and she stepped inside. "Hey.." Kurt said softly, setting the book down.

 

"How you feeling?" She asked Blaine.

 

"I've been better.." Blaine said, giving a weak smile.

 

"Today is just not our day." Angie sighed.

 

"Two hospital visits in one day.." Kurt sighed. "Just stay away from an open flame Ange.." He giggled.

 

"I'll do my best," she chuckled.

 

"So how bad is it?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

Angie groaned. "You don't want to know."

 

Kurt swallowed hard. That building was in his name. What if the insurance didn't cover everything?

 

"We'll figure it out, sweetie.."

 

"Can I just see the pictures?.." He asked.

 

Angie pulled out her camera and handed it to Kurt. Kurt kept a somber face as he looked through the pictures of the charred building. When he finished he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

 

"How much in damages?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

"It looks about..Twenty thousand.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I've already called the insurance company. We have an appointment in the morning." Angie told Kurt. Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand.

 

"I can help too," Blaine said softly.

 

"No, you just need to worry about feeling better." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I'm serious, Kurt.."

 

"So am I Blaine..You saved my life..I can't ask you for anything more than that.."

 

"And you didn't ask." Blaine said, trying to sit up.

 

"No, Blaine.." Kurt said, trying to get him to lie back down. Blaine put too much pressure on his arms and collapsed back onto the bed. He gripped the sheets as hard as he could to keep from groaning. Kurt leaned down, kissing his forehead softly. "Shh.."

 

Blaine turned his head so Kurt couldn't see his tears.

 

"It's okay.." Kurt said, stroking his cheek and kissing him softly.

 

A nurse came in and checked Blaine's monitor. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

 

"I'm fine.." Blaine lied.

 

"He's not..Can you please give him some pain killer?.." Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's glare.

 

She raised an eyebrow at her patient. "Mr. Anderson. You need to tell me when it hurts."

 

Blaine looked down and said nothing as she administered the pain killer.

 

"Thank you," Kurt said to the nurse.

 

"You're welcome.." She said softly before walking out.

 

"I don't need it." Blaine grumbled as he felt himself getting tired.

 

"If you're in pain you need it.." Kurt said seriously.

 

Blaine tried to fight back a yawn but failed. "Nu uh.."

 

"Yes.."Kurt smiled, placing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

 

Blaine tried to protest before he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips. Kurt smiled lightly before looking back at Angie.

 

"How long does he have to stay?"

 

"A couple of days..The burns put him in shock..I think he's better now.."

 

"Good.." Angie said softly.

 

"What if the insurance Doesn't cover it?..." Kurt asked.

 

"We'll find a way," Angie said as she took kurts hand. Kurt took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair.

 

"Let's just go to the meeting and see what happens."

 

"Okay.." Kurt whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to harryeron for helping us with an idea. Added a little twist to it. Hope you all like. And if anyone has anything they want to see in this story, let us know :)


	7. Chapter 7

After the meeting the next morning, Kurt came back to the hospital, his eyes red from crying. Blaine was awake when Kurt walked in and bit his lip, "How'd it go?.." He asked quietly.

 

Kurt shook his head. "They can help a little. Not much.."

 

"How much?.."

 

"Since it was an employee that made the mistake, they won't give me more. I have to pay eighteen fifty out of pocket.."

 

"Kurt..Let me help.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Blaine.. You're going to have hospital bills and whatnot.. You don't need to stress over this.."

 

"Well I'm going to..Kurt..I have an emergency fund.." Blaine said.

 

Kurt looked down and shook his head. "I could never pay you back.. It would take my whole life.."

 

"I'm not asking you to pay me back, Kurt.."

 

"But just taking money from you.. I wouldn't feel right.."

 

"But you'll have your bakery back..Please let me do this for you Kurt.."

 

Kurt looked up as a new round of tears came. "I'll pay you back.. No matter how long it takes.."

 

"I won't take it.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Just take it Kurt.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I don't want you to think I'm with you because of it.."

 

"I don't Kurt.."

 

Kurt was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Blaine looked up and saw his Captain and told him to come in. Blaine put on a smile and forced himself to sit up as the other man came in, ignoring the pain.   
"Hey Anderson.. How are you?" The older man asked.

 

"Just fine, sir.." Blaine said, his voice firm.

 

"There's someone here that wants to see you.." The Captain said, holding back a smile.

 

"Who?.." Blaine asked.

 

Wes and David came in, smiling softly. "We have something for you.. From all of us," David said, pulling a plague from behind his back.

 

"You guys.." Blaine said, smiling. "You didn't have to.."

 

"You deserve it, Anderson," Their Captain said seriously. Blaine laid back against the bed, biting his lip as they brought it over.

 

"Congrats, Blaine," Wes grinned.

 

"I appreciate it you guys.."

 

"I know you're supposed to be out for two weeks. But take as much time as you need," The Captain said.

 

"I'll be back in as soon as I can, sir.." Blaine said.

 

"Take your time," he said seriously. Blaine sighed, nodding lightly. The boys congratulated blaine again before heading out. Blaine looked down at the plaque and smiled lightly. "For outstanding bravery," it read. He set it On the side table and laid back wincing.

 

"Be careful," Kurt said softly. "That was so sweet of them."

 

"It was.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Are you tired?" Kurt asked.

 

Tired of sleeping.." Blaine sighed.

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm just worried about you.."

 

"I'll be okay.." Blaine said quietly, trying not to show how much pain he was in.

 

"Blaine.. It's me, you don't have to hide anything," Kurt said when his phone rang with a call from Angie.

 

"Kurt! You need to get down here now!"

 

"What's wrong?.." Kurt asked, standing.

 

"Just get down to the bakery!" Angie said in a hurry to mask her excitement.

 

"O-Okay, I'm on my way.." Kurt stammered hanging up and grabbing his bag. "Angie wants me to come to the bakery.." He said, turning to Blaine.

 

"Go.. Take your time. They need you," Blaine said softly. Kurt kissed Blaine softly before rushing out of the hospital and to the bakery. When he got there, he saw a crowd of familiar faces from around their community.   
"There he is!" Angie grinned, running over to her best friend. Kurt got out of the car and looked a bit shocked at the crowd, smoothing down his hair and the bandages on his arms.

 

"You'll never guess what's going on!" Angie said happily.

 

An older woman, Gale Neddles, walked up to Kurt. He knew her well. She was head of the hospital that Blaine was in. Kurt and Angie would bake all sorts of goodies and take them to the patients to brighten their day. They also volunteered a lot at the hospital.   
"Kurt, sweetie! I was so upset when I heard about the fire. Oh you must be so stressed.."

 

"Mrs. Neddles..I'm getting by..What is all of this?.." Kurt asked.

 

"It just broke my heart when I heard what happened. You help us so much. We wanted to help you." she said, smiling wide as someone brought over a huge check made out to the bakery. "It's our honor to present you with this to help with the repairs. It won't cover everything. But it's a start."

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh god..I-I can't accept this.." He said, his eyes filling with tears. "Fifteen thousand..How.."

 

"Every year we give an award to a volunteer. It's about that time. And well, we threw in some extra." she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You're accepting it. No objections. And they're doing an article in the paper tomorrow about it so you can't say no."

 

Kurt grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much.."

 

"You deserve it, sweetie," Gale said softly. Kurt pulled back, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "Come on. Let's get our interview over with. We have lunch and cake at the hospital. We'll get a wheelchair for your boyfriend so he can come too."

 

"Thank you so much..Thank you.." He smiled.

 

"You're welcome. I'm glad to do it."

 

They got the interview done and headed back to the hospital. Kurt went to Blaine's room with the wheelchair and a nurse.   
"Hey beautiful. You want to get out of this room for a while?"

 

Blaine looked up and nodded, smiling. "Yeah.."

 

"I'm going to help you into your chair. Don't move too fast." the young nurse said. Blaine nodded, letting her help him get into the chair. Kurt smiled as he started pushing Blaine down the hall and explaining what happened.

 

"Oh wow..That's amazing.." Blaine grinned.

 

"I know.. I still can't believe it.."

 

"Well, expect me to still spend that money on you somehow.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "How about you help with the rest and I find a way to still pay you back?"

 

"Don't pay me back and it's a deal.". Blaine chuckled.

 

"Fine. But I'll make it up in dinner and cuddling." Kurt giggled, leaning down to Blaine's ear. "And some really hot makeout sessions."

 

Blaine bit his lip, smiling to himself. "Sounds even.."

 

"Good. As soon as you get better," Kurt grinned.

 

"I wish I was better now.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Me too baby. But you will be soon.."

 

Blaine nodded, sighing softly as he wondered how badly scarred he would be after this.. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine softly. "Ooh looks yummy." he said as he examined the food. "Do you want pizza, salad, or pasta? Or some of each?"

 

"I'm not hungry baby.." Blaine said softly.

 

"You haven't eaten today.."

 

Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes and gave a small smile. "That pizza looks good."

 

Kurt lit up as he got up. He got pizza for Blaine and a plate of salad for himself. Blaine let Kurt help him eat, giggling lightly as they talked and flirted before letting Kurt wander off to socialize with the other guests. Blaine sat at a table, smiling at his boyfriend when he saw someone sit next to him. "Sebastian?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Hey.." The taller smiled.

 

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

 

"I heard about what happened and I thought I'd pay a visit.." He said absently, taking a bite of pizza.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why? You certainly didn't care when you were fucking that douche bag."

 

Sebastian stopped chewing for a minute before he swallowed. "You don't think I feel terrible about that?.." He asked so quietly, Blaine almost didn't hear him.

 

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?" Blaine asked.

 

"I wouldn't if I were you.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Well I don't. You made no attempt to even try to get me to stay. You watched me pack my bags and leave. Then you insult my boyfriend."

 

"Well..I'm sorry about that first part..Where is she by the way?..I heard she got an award for making cupcakes or something.." Sebastian chuckled to himself before he saw the look on Blaine's face. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Fuck off, Sebastian." Blaine spat.

 

"Listen..I came here to make peace okay?..I know I'm an asshole..I really can't help it..But I'm trying.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Yeah. Well I'm going through hell right now. And right now I'm just being reminded of being cheated on." Blaine said quietly.

 

Sebastian nodded, looking down. "He really seems like great guy..Truthfully I'm jealous.."

 

"He is.. I mean.. Look at me.. He's still here.."

 

"I'd stay.." Sebastian said quietly, looking up at Blaine.

 

"What's changed?"

 

"Nothing..I always cared about you..I still do.. True, there's no depth to my shallowness, but I'll always think of you as the one that got away.."

 

"And you never thought to tell me that before?" Blaine asked.

 

Sebastian said nothing, biting his lip as he looked down. "I never had the balls to.."

 

Blaine sighed. "So why now?"

 

"Not sure actually.." Sebastian admitted.

 

"I'm sorry that it doesn't change anything. But.. Thank you, Bas.."

 

"Thank you for listening.," Sebastian said softly.

 

Blaine sighed as he looked towards Kurt. "At least one good thing came out of this."

 

"What is all of this for exactly?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"His bakery caught fire. I thought I was going to lose him. Then we went home and I got called to another fire and well this happened. But today, the hospital granted Kurt with a check to get some of the repairs done."

 

"How much more does he need?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"About three grand. I have some saved up. I'm going to help him." Blaine said.

 

Sebastian nodded, looking down and thinking intently.

 

"It'll work out," Blaine said softly. "But really. Thanks for stopping by. It's good to know you're not a complete ass," he said, smiling at the taller man.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "It's not a problem. I'll see you around.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Bye Bas."

 

Sebastian stood, walking out to the door, but stopping at the donations table and making an anonymous donation.

 

Not too long later, Gale hurried to the middle of the room. "Everyone! I have an announcement!"

 

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting with Blaine.

 

"Thanks to a very large donation from someone who wishes to remain anonymous, we have raised more than enough to help our dear Kurt Hummel get his bakery back on track!"

 

Applause rang out through the room and Kurt gasped, tears filling his eyes. Whoever did this? He couldn't thank them enough.

 

Blaine thought for a moment. Was it..? It couldn't be.. He turned back and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway and smiling. He couldn't believe it. He smiled back, mouthing the words, 'Thank you.' Sebastian nodded before turning and walking out the door.

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Congratulations baby.."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. After people started to leave, Kurt convinced the nurse to let him talk blaine for a walk through the park across the street. Blaine took a deep breath of the summer air as Kurt wheeled him down the street. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome baby."

 

"I haven't been in that hospital two days and I'm already sick of it.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"How about we take walks until you get out?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'd like that.." Blaine said quietly, closing his eyes.

 

"Me too.. I'm so happy to have you, Blaine.."

 

"I feel the same way about you Kurt.."

 

Kurt smiled, pushing Blaine through the park. Blaine smiled, humming softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled wide. "It feels so good to hear that.."

 

"When you first said it.. I can't even tell you how happy it made me.."

 

"I'm glad I did.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Me too," Kurt grinned. "I really wish I knew who made that donation."

 

Blaine smiled lightly. "Well whoever it was, it was amazing of them.."

 

"I can't believe someone would do it.."

 

"Me either.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt sighed. "As soon as you're better, we're shutting our phones off and having a night for us to celebrate."

 

"How long until then?.." Blaine asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

"How long did your doctor say?"

 

"Two to three months.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Well how about when you're out of the hospital?"

 

Blaine smiled. "That sounds perfect.."

 

They spent the next few days the same, Kurt would go supervise the bakery repairs and then come see Blaine. Read to him and then take him to the park. The day finally came when Blaine could come home and despite the pain he was still in, he couldn't be happier.  
Kurt was still being careful, helping Blaine to the car and up the stairs to the apartment and carrying his things.  
"Kurt, my hands aren't burned. I can carry my stuff.." He chuckled as they walked inside.

 

"I got it baby," Kurt said softly. "How does it feel to be home?"

 

"Great.." Blaine grinned, carefully sitting down on the couch.

 

Kurt put Blaine's things away and joined him. "It's good to have you home.."

 

Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. "I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too," Kurt said happily. Blaine hummed softly, leaning over to kiss Kurt again.

 

"What do you want to do today?"

 

"I dunno..Not much I can do..But I do believe..I was promised a hot make out session.," Blaine said, smiling slyly and quirking an eyebrow.

 

Kurt ran his finger along Blaine's jaw. "I think I can handle that."

 

Blaine smiled, biting his lip as his looked up at Kurt. Kurt grinned as he got up. He froze for a moment, wondering if Blaine could handle it if he straddle him.

 

"It's okay.." Blaine said softly, carefully leaning back, his shirt and bandages keeping some of the pain away. Kurt carefully swung a leg over, biting his lip as he looked at his boyfriend. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and massaged them lightly.

 

"Ohh.." Kurt moaned, his breath hitching at the touch as he leaned in so their lips were oh-so-close to touching. Blaine growled at the sound, leaning into Kurt's lips. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's hair, pulling lightly on the dark curls.. Blaine gasped softly, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and kissing him passionately. The taller moaned loudly, glad that Angie would be busy at the bakery all day. Blaine let his hands run up and down Kurt's body, humming and groaning. Kurt shivered at the feel of Blaine's strong hands.  
"So hot.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

 

"Mmm so are you," Kurt breathed out as he kissed down Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine's head fell back. Moaning softly. "Ungh..Baby.."

 

"Fucking sexy.."

 

Blaine couldn't stop himself as he let his hands roam to Kurt's ass, growling deeply. Kurt gasped as he pushed back into Blaine's hands.

 

"Ohmygod.." Blaine breathed out, squeezing his boyfriend's perfect ass.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned in the most delicious voice. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's again, kissing him deeply as he forced their hips together. Kurt whined, rocking his hips with his boyfriend's. Blaine let his head fall back, moaning Kurt's name repeatedly under his breath. Kurt nipped at Blaine's pulse point as he watched Blaine fall apart from just his lips. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting up against him desperately and whining as Kurt's perfect lips traveled across his skin.

 

"Fuck, Blaine.. You like this, don't you?"

 

"Oh shit..Yes.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt grinned as he bit down harder. Blaine cried out in pleasure, digging his nails into Kurt's hips. Kurt groaned at the slight pain. "Baby.."

 

"God..I want you.." Blaine panted.

 

"C-Can you..? I don't want to hurt you.."

 

"You won't..Just..Will you ride me? Please?.." Blaine panted. Kurt could only moan in response as he quickly pulled his shirt off. Blaine kissed across Kurt's chest, moaning deeply. The taller ran his hands down to the hem of Blaine's shirt. "Is that okay?"

 

Blaine bit his lip, looking down before back up at Kurt and giving a small nervous nod. Kurt slowly lifted the fabric over Blaine's head and ran his hands over the skin not covered in bandages. Blaine looked up at Kurt, glad the burns were covered by the gauze.  
"You're beautiful," Kurt whispered. Blaine shook his head, looking back down. "Shh. I think you're perfect."

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt hummed against the kiss swollen lips. "You're sexy and you're all mine.."

 

Blaine shivered at the words, moaning softly. Kurt reached between them, palming Blaine's clothed erection. Blaine gave a breathy moan thrusting up.  
"I want you inside me.." Kurt whispered hotly.

 

"Oh god..Please.." Blaine panted. Kurt stood, carefully pulling Blaine's member out before undressing. Blaine started to stroke himself slowly as Kurt went to get the condoms and lube. He sank to his knees, preparing Blaine and climbing on top of him.   
"You're so hot.." Blaine whispered, admiring Kurt.

 

Kurt moaned as he rolled his body. "Thank you.."

 

Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and slowly pulled him down. Kurt's head fell back as he felt the delicious stretch. "Baby.."

 

"Fuck..Kurt.." Blaine whispered. Kurt sank down until he took Blaine to the hilt. Blaine tried not to press his back to the couch too much as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

 

"Fuck baby.. So big.."

 

Blaine kissed across Kurt's chest, moaning softly. The taller took a moment to just feel Blaine inside him before slowly lifting himself. Blaine gasped shakily, pressing his cheek to Kurt's cheek. Kurt breathed out harshly as he felt the long, thick member easing out of him.  
"Baby.." Blaine panted. As Kurt lifted to the head, his muscles clenched down, begging for more. Blaine let out a soft grunt, thrusting up quickly. Kurt cried out. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine grit his teeth, starting to work his hips fast and hard.

 

"Fuck! Baby!"

 

"Say my name baby.." Blaine panted.

 

"Blaine.. Oh Blaine!" Kurt let out, grinding down harder. Blaine gasped, growling as Kurt pulled his hair. Kurt arched his back beautifully as he rode his boyfriend. Blaine nipped at Kurt's chest, biting his nipple lightly.

 

Kurt gasped, "Blaine!"

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. He was so beautiful and perfect.

 

"Baby.. Oh god Blaine.." Kurt cried out.

 

"I love you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I love you too.." Kurt breathed out. "I-I'm close.."

 

"So am I baby.." Blaine groaned. Kurt ground down faster, bringing himself closer.

 

"So am I baby.." Blaine groaned. Kurt ground down faster, bringing himself closer. Blaine brought Kurt down for a heated kiss before gasping and coming inside his lover. Kurt tightened his hands in Blaine's hair as he let go, moaning his boyfriend's name loudly. Blaine clutched to Kurt, whining at the sounds he was making.  
"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine said quietly. Kurt carefully lifted himself off of Blaine and cuddled up next to him. Blaine smiled, leaning back carefully and sighing.

 

"So glad you're home.."

 

"So am I..I missed it so much..I missed you.."

 

"I know we said we'd take things slow.. But do you want to sleep in my room tonight..?"

 

Blaine have a small smile, nodding. "I'd love that.."

 

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Me too."

 

They spent the day cuddling on the couch, and watching movies before it came time to change Blaine's bandages. He looked up at Kurt nervously. He'd seen his burns before. But he was still so insecure about them.

 

Kurt placed a small kiss to Blaine's lips. "It's okay baby.. Tell me if it hurts too much.."

 

Blaine nodded as Kurt helped him up and they walked to the bathroom. Blaine sat on the edge of the tub, watching Kurt as he got everything ready. Kurt bit his lip as he slowly started to take a bandage off. Blaine hissed lightly as Kurt peeled the dressing on his arm off. He had gotten used to the pain by now, but it was still a bit hard to take. He closed his eyes, trying not to look at the most likely disgusted expression on Kurt's face. Kurt controlled himself for how boyfriend. "It's looking better." he said as he started to clean the burn.

 

Blaine bit his lip, daring himself to look up and seeing a look of indifference and a small smile on Kurt's face. "R-Really?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "It does.."

 

Blaine gave a small sigh of relief, relaxing considerably. Kurt finished and covered the burn up before continuing with the others. When Kurt finished, Blaine looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry.."

 

"For what?"

 

"That you have to look at that.."

 

"I don't have to do anything." Kurt corrected Blaine. "I love you and I want to help you."

 

Blaine looked down, trying to hide the impending tears. "I-I love you too.."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "Blaine, look at me.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, biting his lip.

 

"Baby.. What's wrong?"

 

"I just..I feel..I know it sounds stupid and I know you keep telling me I'm beautiful..But I feel..Ugly.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt reached over and cupped Blaine's cheek. "You want to know what I see when I look at you right now? I still see that ridiculously sexy man that walked through that door for an interview to live with us."

 

"I just don't know how you can still say that..When I can barely stand to look at myself.." Blaine got out.

 

"Blaine, you're so gorgeous. These burns, you know what they are? They're just there saying you're brave enough to risk your life for someone. You saved a baby. You are the most amazing and beautiful person," Kurt said, his voice thick with compassion and love.

 

Blaine let a tear slip down his cheek. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Blaine. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, ignoring the pain as he pulled him close.

 

"You're perfect, baby," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's curls.

 

"Thank you.." Blaine said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple months went by and Blaine felt so much better. He had returned to work. He had the day off and decided to go down to the bakery. It was still closed but Kurt and Angie were getting the last few things ready for the reopening. Blaine walked in and Kurt's eyes lit up. "Blaine!"

 

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said happily. "How's it going?"

 

Kurt smiled, walking over to him, kissing him softly.

 

"I take that as pretty well?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"very.." Kurt said softly. "Why don't you take that jacket off? It's hot.."

 

Blaine smiled, taking the article of clothing off. Kurt smiled, glad that Blaine could be comfortable around him even with the heavy scarring on his arms.

 

"Can I help with anything?"

 

"Just sit there and look cute." Kurt said happily.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "I can do that."

 

"Good. Now come eat something."

 

"Oooh, what do you have prepared?"

 

"Chinese takeout." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine laughed. "Delicious."

 

"And for dessert..I'm on break for a while.." Kurt winked.

 

"Sounds even better," Blaine said with a big grin. Kurt smiled, walking to a table with Blaine where the food was. "When do you think you'll be ready to reopen?"

 

"Maybe..Next week?" Kurt said, shrugging.

 

"That fast?" Blaine asked excitedly.

 

"Hopefully." Kurt said.

 

"It looks really nice. But I'll have to admit, I'm a little sad to see the new counter tops back there." Blaine said smoothly.

 

"And why is that?.." Kurt giggled.

 

"I think you remember how much we liked the old ones."

 

Kurt blushed. "True.." He said, batting his eyelashes.

 

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said in awe.

 

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand. "So are you.."

"Not like you."

 

"Whatever." Kurt blushed.

 

They finished eating and Blaine helped clean up. "Where do you want to go for your break?"

 

"Hmm..I dunno," Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

"Well, I'm up for anything."

 

"Anything?.." Kurt said slyly.

 

"Anything." Blaine grinned.

 

"The fire station locker room?..And..Maybe with you..Wearing the jacket for your suit?.." Kurt grinned. "If it's empty that is.."

 

"We can go check." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out. Kurt smiled wide. He hadn't expected Blaine to agree so quickly. They got to the station and to their surprise, it was actually empty. Blaine quickly grabbed his jacket and pressed Kurt against the wall. Kurt gasped, looking up at Blaine. "Ohgod..You have no idea how long I've fantasized about this.."

 

"Tell me about it." Blaine said, lifting Kurt's shirt.

 

Kurt moaned. "Just how hot you'd look..I-In nothing but the jacket..I-I just have a really big uniform kink..."

 

"Mmm, fuck, maybe we'll have to explore that." Blaine breathed out as he stripped Kurt and himself.

 

"R-Really?.." Kurt panted, running his hands down Blaine's chest.

 

"Definitely," Blaine grinned, slipping his jacket on as ideas spun in his mind.

 

Kurt let out a breathy moan. "Oh fuck..You look so hot.."

 

Blaine stepped forward, running a hand up Kurt's thigh. "When you imagine it, how do I fuck you?"

 

"A-Against the wall..A-And then on a t-table.." Kurt got out.

 

Blaine gave a low growl in the back of his throat as he picked Kurt up. Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine. "So sexy," Blaine breathed out as he slowly pushed in.

 

Kurt whined loudly. "Oh god Blaine!"

 

The shorter pressed in to the hilt and gasped.

 

"So big..Oh fuck.." Kurt panted, grabbing at the jacket.

 

"Kurrrt.." Blaine purred as he began thrusting.

 

Kurt threw his head back, moaning deeply. "Ungh..Yes.."

 

"Fuck baby." Blaine groaned, speeding up.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered, looking up at him and moaning. "You're so hot..Oh..Fuck!"

 

"Keep talking babe," Blaine breathed out.

 

"Ungh..Just..So sexy..In your uniform..God.." Kurt whined. Blaine pressed Kurt against the cool metal of the lockers and gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. Kurt screamed, arching his back.

 

"That's right baby." Blaine groaned, doing it again.

 

Kurt was already shaking. "Blaine! Fuck me!"

 

The shorter man carried Kurt to the table and laid him down, fucking into him relentlessly. Kurt writhed against the wood, practically screaming before he looked down at the fireman. A bead of sweat made it's way down Blaine's face as he let out an intoxicating moan. Fuck, Blaine had to be the sexiest man alive. "Blaaiiinnee.."

 

"Fucking A. I'm close, Kurt.."

 

"Blaine..P-Please..Pull out and come on me..I-I wanna see it.." Kurt gasped. Blaine quickly pulled out and pumped himself to his release, spilling the hot specimen over Kurt's stomach and chest. Kurt moaned and Blaine gasped in awe as Kurt came from just that without a touch to his member. "Shit.." Blaine breathed out. "That's fucking hot."

 

Kurt collapsed on the table. "O-Oh my god..That's never happened..I-I don't.."

 

"That was sexy," Blaine said, leaning down and licking their intermingled come.

 

Kurt moaned deeply, "Ohmygod.."

 

Blaine licked Kurt's stomach clean. "Do you have any other uniform kinks?"

 

"P-Pretty much everything.."

 

Blaine smiled. He'd have fun with this.

 

"God, I just wanna go home, cuddle up with you and sleep now.." Kurt giggled.

 

"I wish we could."

 

"Me too.." Kurt said, stretching across the table.

 

"When do you get off?"

 

"Five.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine looked at the clock on the far wall. That gave him almost four hours. "I have a few errands to run. But I'll see you at home, okay?"

 

"Okay.." Kurt said, sitting up and kissing him softly. They got dressed and Blaine walked Kurt out. He took Kurt back to the bakery and kissed him goodbye before walking back to his work. He found David. "I need a favor."

 

"Hey man. What's up?" David asked.

 

"I need you to take Angie out. Tonight."

 

"And how is that a favor?" David chuckled.

"That's just part of it. You remember that guy you tried setting me up with? You're friend?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah, Travis?" David asked.

 

"Yes!" Blaine said before explaining what he needed. "Can you get that for me in like two hours?"

 

"Of course." David smiled.

 

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!" Blaine grinned. "Call me when it's ready."

 

"I will. Good luck." David smiled. Blaine thanked his best friend again before heading home and getting the apartment cleaned up. This was going to be perfect. He waited for David to call and left to pick up what he needed. Once Blaine got home, it was almost five. He ordered pizza and wings, knowing they wouldn't have time to cook.

 

A little while after the food came in, Kurt walked inside, "Hey Blaine. It's just me. David came and picked up Angie to go out to a movie and dinner." He called.

 

"Come in here." Blaine called from the bedroom. Kurt took off his shoes and walked back to the bedroom. He walked in to see Blaine standing next to the bed, feet spread to shoulder width apart and hands against the small of his back. He wore the pristine white uniform, the hat included. It was decked out with the badges of a Sailor. Blaine had the tie in a perfect knot and even had the black shoes. The shorter man looked up at his boyfriend and gave a sly grin. Kurt felt like his knees were about to give out as he leaned against the doorframe. "Ohmygod.." he whispered.

 

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Blaine smiled, stepping forward. Kurt dropped his keys, jumping on Blaine and wrapping his legs around him. Blaine chuckled, gripping Kurt's ass. "I'm guessing I did well."

 

Kurt moaned. "You did amazing.." He got out, his breath already ragged as he saw how hot Blaine looked In the uniform.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "Want you to ride me."

 

"Fuck, Yes.." Kurt groaned, clutching to Blaine's shoulders. The shorter man laid down on the bed, taking Kurt with him. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply, as if he were just starving for him. Blaine returned the kiss passionately. Kurt got up, undressing for Blaine and staring at how perfectly the white fabric covered his boyfriend. Blaine loved the way Kurt looked at him. "I want you so bad."

 

Kurt bit his lip, unable to stop himself as he traced his hand down and stroked himself a couple of times before straddling Blaine again.

 

"Damn baby." Blaine whispered.

 

"You're so hot.." Kurt whispered, reaching down into his nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

 

"Gotta be careful with the uniform." Blaine said, naturally thrusting up.

 

Kurt shuddered. "Sir, yes sir.." He chuckled shakily.

 

"Oh god that's hot."

 

Kurt's body rolled as he reached back, pulling the uniform pants down enough for Blaine's thick cock to spring free. Blaine's breathing sped up as he watched Kurt undress. Kurt slicked up his own fingers, reaching back to push two in at one time, never taking his eyes off of Blaine's face as he moaned desperately. "Holy shit," Blaine moaned.

 

"Fuck.." Kurt whimpered at the stretch. Blaine reached up, his hands roaming the slender man's body.

 

"So hot.."

 

Blaine arched his back as he watched his boyfriend.

 

"Blaine..I need you.."

 

Blaine slicked himself up and lifted Kurt. Kurt panted heavily, looking down at Blaine with dark eyes. Blaine licked his lips as he slowly lowered his boyfriend. Kurt gasped harshly. "Oh god!"

 

The shorter man gave a long moan as he sank into Kurt. Kurt moaned as the long, thick shaft slip inside him. He reached back, grabbing his own ankles as he bore down on him. Blaine traced up and down the smooth, pale skin of Kurt's stomach as he watched the way his body arched beautifully.  
"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered, rolling his hips forward slowly.

 

"Oh god baby.." Blaine gasped.

 

"You look so sexy..You have no idea what seeing you in that is doing to me.." Kurt whispered, moaning.

 

"Tell me."

 

""So fucking sexy..In control.." Kurt whimpered.

 

Blaine gave a loud moan as he thrust up. Kurt gave a loud cry, reaching up to pull his hair as Blaine made his body roll.

 

"Ohmygod.."

 

"Baby..Fuck me.." Kurt whispered.

 

"So fucking hot.. Riding my cock.."

 

Kurt gasped, bouncing faster. "Ungh..Blaine.." He panted, looking down at his lover. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, meeting his thrusts and letting out a low growl. Kurt moaned loudly at the sound, his head falling back as wave after wave rocked his thin frame. Blaine groaned, thrusting up harder. Kurt fell forward slightly, gripping the fabric of Blaine's shirt and pulling it up. "S-So hot.."

 

Blaine gave a loud gasp as he continued to match Kurt's thrusts down. "Fuck baby.."

 

Kurt gave a sharp cry as the firefighter struck his prostate. "Oh god! Right there..D-Don't stop!"

 

Blaine fumbled as he sat up slightly, pulling the uniform shirt off before lying back and hitting that spot again. Kurt whined in the most obscene way Blaine had ever heard. "Ohmygod!" The pale man nearly screamed as he bounced on the younger's cock. "Holy shit, Kurt!" Blaine moaned as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

 

"Blaine..I-I'm so close.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Fuck me too baby." Blaine breathed out. Kurt threw his head back as his moans grew higher and louder.

 

"Come Kurt. Come for me."

 

Kurt did just that, screaming Blaine's name as he shot himself between them. Blaine's eyes screwed shut as he came inside his lover, moaning his name. "Blaine..Blaine..Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, gasping as he came down. Blaine's breath came out in short pants as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine languidly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Kurt smiled, pressing his lips to Blaine's again. Blaine slowly lifted Kurt and got up to clean them up. "Are you hungry? I ordered pizza and wings."

 

"Mmm..Yes.." Kurt smiled. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt before they got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

 

Kurt sat with Blaine on the couch, cuddling with him as they ate. "So..How did you get that uniform?"

 

"David's friend is a sailor. We're the same size." Blaine explained.

 

"I'm glad you are.." Kurt giggled.

 

"The look on your face when you saw me.. Sexiest thing ever."

 

Kurt blushed. "I must've looked a mess.."

 

"Not at all," Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt smiled, giggling. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"So..Angie and I were talking the other day..She thinks you should find another job.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?" Blaine asked, pulling back.

 

"Because of what happened.." Kurt said as if it were obvious.

 

"Kurt, this is my career. It's what I do."

 

"I know that..And I respect that Blaine..But..I almost lost you.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt close. "I know. I'm sorry. But if I hadn't, that woman would've lost her baby."

 

Kurt looked down, nodding. "I'm sorry..I'm being selfish.."

 

"No you're not. I understand. But I don't know. I feel like I'm doing something good."

 

Kurt nodded. "I understand..And I can't ask you to quit.."

 

"I don't know what to say." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Well..At least promise me you'll be careful?.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek

 

"I can do that."

 

"Good.."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt hummed softly. "Thank you for tonight..I needed it.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Just after all the stress of repairing the bakery..It's nice to just have a night with you."

 

"It is. But you'll be open and back to normal soon." Blaine said softly. "I'm really proud of you."

 

"You are?" Kurt smiled.

 

"I am," Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Thank you.."

 

"I love you baby."

 

"I love you too, Blaine.."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Stoic71 for the ideas for this!!

 

 

Blaine was starting to have nightmares. Not normal nightmares, but recurring nightmares. Hands made of flames grabbing him, searing his skin. He could feel the intense pain as if he were experiencing it all over again. More and more hands would grab him, hold him down as he watched his flesh burn until it was black. He could even smell the sickening aroma of burning skin. Something no fireman ever wanted to encounter, yet he had, more than he saw fit. A final hand closed over his mouth and he shot up in his bed, covered in sweat, frantically grabbing at his arms and chest. He was drenched in sweat, trying to get a grip on what was real.

 

 

Kurt woke up to Blaine's panic. "Baby? Baby, what's wrong?"

 

 

Blaine closed his mouth, trying to slow his breathing as the phantom burn left his skin. "Nothing...I-I'm fine..Just..had a bad dream.."

 

 

"Come here," Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine stiffened as Kurt's warm body wrapped around him, but he quickly relaxed. Kurt kissed his boyfriend's unruly hair. "I got you.."

 

 

Blaine nodded, dragging his hands down his face before turning to kiss Kurt softly. "Thank you."

 

 

Kurt nodded, holding him tighter. Blaine laid back down with Kurt still holding him. Why was this becoming a problem now?..He ran his hand over his scarred arms, sighing quietly. He tried to get more sleep but the terrifying nightmare kept him awake.

At least he was off the next day.

 

 

That morning, he still hadn't gotten any sleep when Kurt stetched awake behind him.

 

 

Kurt smiled warmly. "Good morning."

 

 

"Morning.." Blaine said, forcing a smile.

 

 

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

 

 

"I'm really not that hungry.."

 

 

"Okay." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's chest before getting up to shower.

 

 

Blaine ran his hands through his curls and sighed deeply. Why couldn't he get over this? Blaine got up, not bothering to shower as he got dressed. He needed to find some way to relax. Maybe he could go to the lake.

 

 

Angie walked out and Blaine gave her a small smile. "Hey.."

 

 

"Hey short stuff."

 

 

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. Maybe he could help out at the bakery. "Do you guys need any help today?"

 

 

Angie shrugged. "If not, we could use some company."

 

 

Blaine smiled. "That sounds good."

 

 

"Go get ready. We'll all walk together."

 

 

Blaine nodded, going to change into some normal clothes.

 

 

Angie made something to eat and went to change.

 

 

Blaine walked into the room as Kurt dropped his towel. He blushed lightly. "S-Sorry.."

 

 

Kurt blushed but giggled. "You've seen me naked."

 

 

"I know.." Blaine smiled. Kurt bent over, looking for something in a drawer. Blaine gasped quietly, staring at his boyfriend's ass. Kurt groaned. "I can't find my favorite pants."

 

 

Blaine swallowed before letting out a moan from the back of his throat. Kurt turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry...You just...You look really good.."

 

 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

 

 

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes devouring Kurt. "Oh god.."

 

 

"Come here."

 

 

Blaine walked over to Kurt, sighing shakily. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled.

 

 

"You're so beautiful.."

 

 

Kurt blushed, looking down bashfully. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's sides slowly. Kurt shivered. "You're sweet."

 

 

"Just being honest...You are..so perfect..sexy"

 

 

Kurt gasped, leaning in to kiss Blaine. Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt deeply. He picked him up quickly and pushed him against the wall. Kurt tightened his thighs around Blaine. "Oohh!"

 

 

Blaine smiled as he kissed down Kurt's neck, biting and sucking lightly.

 

 

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls. "I love that.."

 

 

"Me too.." Blaine smiled, gripping Kurt' s thighs.

 

 

"Blaine.."

 

 

"God, you're perfect..." The fireman whispered.

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "You are."

 

 

Blaine smiled sadly against Kurt's skin. "No.."

 

 

"You are."

 

 

Blaine just shook his head again, looking down. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "What's wrong?"

 

 

"I-I dont know."

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

"I'm just not..You're perfect, Kurt.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"Well, if I'm perefect, then I'm always right. And I say you're perfect." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Blaine chuckled lightly, smiling.

 

 

"Kiss me."

 

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing his boyfriend softly. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks with both hands. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.." Blaine whispered.

 

 

"I'm going to be late." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"You want me to let you go?" Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"No.."

 

 

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt again. Kurt gasped before deepening the kiss. Blaine moaned, thrusting against his boyfriend.

 

 

"Oh god.. I want you, Blaine.."

 

 

"How?..Tell me.."

 

 

"Like this. I want you to watch me fall apart." Kurt moaned. Blaine moaned, pulling his half-hard member out. Kurt gasped. "Fuck.. You're so hot.."

 

 

Blaine smiled as he pumped himself. "So are you babe.."

 

 

Kurt could feel the tip of Blaine's cock rub against his ass. "Blaine.."

 

 

"Yeah?.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt rolled his body. "I just want you."

 

 

Blaine spit on his hand before stroking himself and slowly pushing in.

 

 

Kurt's head fell back. "Oohh.."

 

 

"Fuck.." Blaine gasped.

 

 

Kurt leaned in to kiss up Blaine's neck. "Fuck me."

 

 

Blaine moaned, thrusting up into Kurt roughly. Kurt held onto Blaine as he let out a long whine.

 

 

"God, you're so tight.." Blaine panted.

 

 

Kurt scratched up Blaine's back. "Oooohhh! Fuck!"

 

 

Blaine snapped his hips forward at the sensation, growling deep in his throat.

 

 

"Ah! Fuck! D-Do that again!"

 

 

Blaine did so, moaning loudly as he fucked into Kurt faster. Kurt's breathing turned into short pants as he edged closer to his release.

 

 

"Talk to me, Kurt.." Blaine panted.

 

 

"Unh.. S-So good.. Don't stop.. Blaine!"

 

 

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck as he slammed into that perfect spot.

 

 

Kurt cried out as his back arched wildly. "Blaine!"

 

 

"I'm gonna come.." Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear.

 

 

"Me too.. Fuck me, Blaine."

 

 

"Oh shit!" Blaine cried. Kurt shuddered in Blaine's arms, letting out a high cry as he came. Blaine came inside of Kurt as he felt him tighten around him, moaning deeply. Kurt gave soft kisses up Blaine's neck as they came down.

 

 

Blaine panted softly. "Oh, baby.."

 

 

"That was..amazing.."

 

 

"It always is.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "I don't want to work now."

 

 

"I'm going with you.."

 

 

"You are?" Kurt grinned.

 

 

"Yes.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Let's get dressed then."

 

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly. They walked down to the bakery and Kurt smiled. This was a place that always made him happy.

Blaine smiled as they walked inside and Kurt tossed him an apron. "What are my duties today?"

 

 

"You can help Angie with the baking. I'll frost and decorate." Kurt grinned. Blaine nodded, walking to the back. "I'm going to help Samantha take orders." Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine before heading to the counter.

 

 

Blaine walked over to Angie, smiling "So, what do you need?"

 

 

Angie looked up at the screen with their orders. "A dozen lemon cupcakes."

 

 

Blaine grinned. "Got it." He said quickly, grabbing the cupcake tins and the ingredients Angie asked for. Angie giggled when she noticed the flour on Blaine's nose. "What is it?.." Blaine asked as he set his armful down on the counter.

 

 

"You have," Angie pointed to Blaine's nose. "Flour on you."

 

 

Blaine laughed lightly, "Thanks.." he said as he wiped it off.

 

 

The day was going smoothly. Blaine liked hanging around the bakery.

 

 

Later that day, he bent down to grab the cupcakes out of the oven, hissing loudly and giving a sharp cry as the top rack came in contact with his arm.

 

 

"Shit! Blaine, are you okay?" Angie asked, hurrying over to him. Blaine stumbled back against the wall, his hand clamped over the burn as his breathing began to pick up and panic filled his chest. Angie knelt down as Blaine slid down to the floor. "Blaine.. Kurt! Kurt get in here!"

 

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he started to feel it all over again, the heat, the flames licking his arms and burning through his shirt, the fabric melting into his skin.

 

 

Kurt ran in and gasped. "Blaine? Angie, what happened?"

 

 

"H-he burned his arm, pulling the cupcakes out of the oven."

 

 

"I-I have to get her out!" Blaine gasped, in a panic.

 

 

Kurt reached out to cup Blaine's cheek. "Baby, you're at the bakery. Everyone's fine. There's no fire.." Blaine was shaking as he grabbed Kurt, pulling him down and hugging him close. Kurt held Blaine tightly. "Shh, it's okay.. I'm here, Blaine."

 

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Blaine breathed out, his voice trembling.

 

 

"You want to go home?"

 

 

Blaine shook his head as he stood. "I-I just think I need to go for a walk.."

 

 

"Are you sure? I can take a break and come with you."

 

 

Blaine slowly stood. "I'm fine..I just..I dont know..but I'm okay.."

 

 

Kurt sighed. "Okay.. Well, call me if you need me."

 

 

Blaine nodded, running his fingers through his hair as he hurried out. Kurt gave his roommate a weary look.

 

 

"What's wrong with him?..." Samantha asked.

 

 

"I don't know."

 

 

Angie looked down. "What should we do?"

 

 

"Not sure. Maybe you can talk to David? See if he knows anything." Kurt suggested.

 

 

Angie nodded lightly. "I hope he's okay.."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

Blaine hurried down the busy sidewalk, trying to calm himself down. He had been through many fires, helped so many people. Why was this happening? He had to talk to someone about this. He couldn't worry Kurt, and if he told anyone at the department, they would make him take off.. He couldn't handle that. He needed to talk now. But who could he turn to? He walked a bit further and the buildings around him began to seem more familiar..This is where Sebastian lived. Maybe he could go to him. After all, he did help them out with the bakery. He walked to the high end apartment and went up the elevator.

Blaine took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He smiled weakly as Sebastian opened the door. "Hey.."

 

 

"Blaine.." Sebastian said. "What're you doing here?"

 

 

"I just..I really need to talk and I dont know who else to go to..." Blaine got out.

 

 

"You want to come in?"

 

 

Blaine nodded lightly.

 

 

Sebastian closed the door behind Blaine. He poured them each a glass of tea and sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

 

 

"I..I really don't know.." He said quietly. "I just..I dont feel normal..I cant sleep, and when I do, I have this nightmare, every night..I'm terrified of fire..I just.." Blaine rubbed over the heavy scarring on his arms. "I don't know.."

 

 

"Well, you were in a hospital because of one. You were burned badly." Sebastian said. "You have to try to forget that and remember why you became a firefighter."

 

 

Blaine shook his head. "It's not that simple..I-I try.."

 

 

"I know." Sebastian sighed. "Give it time. Has this happened to anyone else you know?"

 

 

"No..Everyone I know gets over it.." Blaine sighed softly.

 

 

"Give it some time. Maybe you will. And if not, then you'll find someone to help."

 

 

"I dont want to bother anyone with this.."

 

 

"Blaine, there are people that specialize in this. You wouldn't be a bother to them. And.. I hope I'm not over stepping here. But if its a money issue, I can help you." Sebastian said sincerely.

 

 

"No..Money..Money isn't an issue..I just..If my Capitan finds out about this..I could be out of a job.."

 

 

"Unless you get better."

 

 

"I'm fine..It was just..It was just one outburst.." Blaine whispered.

 

 

Sebastian sighed, scooting a little closer. "I know you can do this. Let me take you to lunch." He laughed lightly as Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I promise I won't try anything."

 

 

Blaine sighed softly. "I'd love that.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled as they got up. Blaine followed Sebastian downstairs to his car. He took him to a cute little diner, a place Blaine never would have imagined seeing Sebastian.

 

 

"You eat here?.." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"It's where I come to think, sometimes. I've never shown anyone this part of me. But I thought you'd like it."

 

 

Blaine smiled lightly at his ex. "How are you and..Trevor?..or Alex.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Left them. Not seeing anyone right now."

 

 

"Why not?.."

 

 

"Haven't been out in a few days." Sebastian said, flashing his cocky grin.

 

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, giggling lightly. "Wow.."

 

 

"We both know I'm not the relationship type. I tried. And failed."

 

 

"I wouldnt say failed.."

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"You just made ..a few mistakes..Two of them being Trevor and Alex." Blaine said.

 

 

"I don't know why it's so hard for me. I just don't understand monogamy."

 

 

"It's amazing with the right person.." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

"Maybe." Sebastian sighed. "So, how is your boyfriend?"

 

 

"He's great..Just..dont want him to think I'm crazy.."

 

 

"You're not crazy, Blaine."

 

 

"I feel like I am.."

 

 

"You're not." Sebastian said seriously. Blaine nodded lightly. They ordered lunch and talked some more as they finished.

 

 

"I should probably get back to the bakery.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"I'll take you."

 

 

"I dont want to be too much trouble.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"I'm going that way anyways." Sebastian smiled. "Maybe I'll get dessert."

 

 

Blaine smiled. "Alright..Thank you."

 

 

Sebastian paid before driving to the bakery. "Wow. This is really nice. I'm glad you got all the donations you needed. This is amazing." He said as they walked in.

 

 

"Thanks to you.." Blaine said, smiling as Kurt walked up to the counter. "Can I help-..Sebastian?.."

 

 

"Hey." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Hey.." Blaine said, suddenly realizing how this looked.

 

 

"What is he doing here?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine.

 

 

"I went for a walk. I wound up in his neighborhood so, I stopped to talk. We just had lunch. It's nothing, really." Blaine tried to explain.

 

 

Kurt just crossed his arms, looking to Sebastian.

 

 

"He just needed a friend." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

"And you couldn't come to me?.."

 

 

Blaine looked down. "Can we please talk about this at home?"

 

 

"This is a really nice place you have." Sebastian said, trying to distract Kurt.

 

 

Kurt looked from Blaine to Sebastian. "Thank you..I..I worked hard to get it.."

 

 

"You deserve it. What's your favorite thing to make?"

 

 

"Just any type of cupcakes.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Come on. You must have a favorite flavor." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Red velvet.."

 

 

"I'll take a dozen."

 

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "I'll be right back.."

 

 

"Thank you.." Blaine sighed. "I don't know how to tell him yet."

 

 

"About what?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Me being..crazy.."

 

 

"You're not crazy.." Sebastian said quietly. Blaine just shrugged. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand. "Talk to someone.."

 

 

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

 

 

"I mean it..I want you to be okay.."

 

 

"Thank you, Bas."

 

 

"You're welcome.." He said sweetly as Kurt returned with the cupcakes.

"A dozen red velvet, cream cheese icing."

 

 

"Delicious." Sebastian grinned, stepping forward to pay. Kurt rang him up and the taller handed over a fifty dollar bill. When he got the change, Sebastian put it all in a little tip jar. "Have a nice day. Thanks for the cupcakes." He said as he walked out.

 

 

Kurt looked down at the tip jar and sighed before rolling his eyes.

 

 

"What? He can't be generous?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Not when it's only to flash his money around.."

 

 

"That's not what he's doing. I mean, yeah, he does that. But that wasn't what he just did."

 

 

"So he walks in here with you, and suddenly he's some generous man that you, apparently, go to talk to?" Kurt asked, his hands on his hips.

 

 

"There's a lot you don't know, Kurt." Blaine sighed, starting to get exasperated.

 

 

"Obviously." Kurt huffed. "Like why you run to the guy that fucked you over instead of talking to me.."

 

 

"Please, can we talk at home? I can't do this here."

 

 

"Fine. I'll see you at home." Kurt said curtly before walking back to the kitchen.

 

 

Blaine groaned. He needed to fix this.

 

 

He walked back to the apartment. Maybe he could make Kurt a nice dinner? Yes. That would work. He'd make dinner. Ask David to take Angie out so he and Kurt could talk. He walked inside and started cooking. Blaine turned on some music, hoping to relax. He hummed softly, trying not to let the heat from the stove start up his anxiety again. After a couple of hours he heard Kurt walk in, he still wasnt done cooking, but he did, carefully, light a few candles and dim the lights earlier.

 

 

"Kurt? I'm in the kitchen." Blaine called.

 

 

Kurt walked into the kitchen. "What's all this?.."

 

 

"I felt bad for how I left things. I wanted to make you dinner so we could talk." Blaine explained.

 

 

Kurt gave a smile. "I'm sorry too.."

 

 

"Go change into something comfortable. Dinner's almost ready." Blaine said softly.Kurt nodded, walking back to the room. Blaine pulled the pasta out of the oven to let it cool.

Kurt came back out in a t-shirt and sweat pants. He wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, sighing softly.

 

 

Blaine hummed quietly. "I love when you do that."

 

 

Kurt giggled lightly, kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's. "How was the rest of the day?"

 

 

"Slow.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Blaine grabbed their plates and carried them to the table. "I'm sure it'll pick up soon."

 

 

"It's been slowing down..I'm worried.."

 

 

"Maybe we can put some ads out there. In the paper or get a billboard. It would be a little pricey but it could pay off."

 

 

"Maybe.." Kurt said quietly. "So..What happened earlier?.."

 

 

Blaine was quiet as he looked down and pushed his food around the plate. "I-I really don't know how to tell you this.."

 

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Blaine..D-Did you..?"

 

 

"What?" Blaine asked, looking up. "No! Oh, god no. Nothing like that.."

 

 

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Oh..Okay..Good.."

 

 

"I just.. Since the hospital.." Blaine's voice dropped as he continued. "Fire..scares me.."

 

 

"How?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

 

"I-I.. I don't know. But even cooking is hard. I hate it. I-I could lose my job over this." Blaine said quickly.

 

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Do..Do you need to go get help?"

 

 

Blaine shrugged. "I-I don't know."

 

 

"What makes you afraid..?"

 

 

"Not saving other people.. Or.." Blaine took a deep breath. "Or.. Dying.."

 

 

Kurt gasped softly. "Blaine.."

 

 

"I-It's true.." Blaine whispered.

 

 

"You shouldn't be afraid baby..Yea, what you do is dangerous..But..You've made it through so much.."

 

 

"Maybe I've been pushing it too much.."

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

"Just..how much I have been through. Maybe that was a warning."

 

 

"Do you still want to do do it?.."

 

 

"I do."

 

 

Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's. "Is there anything I can do?.."

 

 

"I think I just need to see someone.."

 

 

"I can do that..I can help you find someone..But..Why did you go to him?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

 

"It wasn't my intention. I walked. I just kept walking. Then I realized I was around his place. And.. He's not a complete asshole." Blaine tried to explain.

 

 

"He hasnt done anything to prove otherwise.."

 

 

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt wouldn't believe him unless he told them how Sebastian helped them. "You remember the big anonymous donation?"

 

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "He...No..."

 

 

Blaine nodded. "He did."

 

 

Kurt looked down. "Oh my god.."

 

 

"He felt bad for the things he said and what he did to me. That's kind of how he apologizes."

 

 

Kurt felt like an asshole. "I just..I cant believe it.."

 

 

"I know. But don't worry about it." Blaine said seriously.

 

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"You don't owe him anything."

 

 

"But..He's the reason I still have a bakery.."

 

 

"I know. And he isn't expecting anything from you."

 

 

"I need to thank him..At least.."

 

 

"If you want to." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"I really dont..But..I need to.." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, really. As long as you're civil with him, he'll be okay."

 

 

Kurt nodded softly. "Do..Do you miss..being with him?"

 

 

"Honestly? I don't." Blaine said sincerely.

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Really."

 

 

"I really needed to hear that.."

 

 

"I'm happy here, with you." Blaine said softly. "This is where I want to be."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Even though I cant afford to give fifty dollar tips at bakeries?.."

 

 

"It's not about money. I have money that my grandfather left me. I make my own. Sebastian never knew about that. Because I don't care about the money." Blaine said, rubbing over Kurt's hand.

 

 

"Neither do I.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Blaine couldn't help but grin. "You're perfect."

 

 

Kurt smiled wide. "So are you..."

 

 

They ate dinner before happily cuddling up on the couch with a couple movies. Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's arm slowly, sighing softly.

 

 

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much, Blaine.." Kurt said quietly. Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's neck as he held back a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
